Lusciously Chaste
by Jessica B
Summary: Started as a one-shot, but I'm turning it into a full story. Dean meets a girl who piques a special kind of interest. Dean/OFC. Please R&R. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester sat at the bar, working on his second beer. He and Sam had yet another argument. The two just had not been able to reconnect since he got back from Purgatory. Dean was different now. Sam was different. And the new versions of themselves just were not getting along.

He stared absent-mindedly at the television above the bar which silently played a football game. Voices around the bar cheered and booed, but Dean began to pick up on one voice in particular, full of frustration. He looked to his right and saw a woman two stools down. Brunette. Shoulder-length, loosely curled hair. It was her voice. Her face showed the frustration he had heard, and he immediately saw why. Two guys flanked her at either side, and they were pressed in close.

Dean rolled his eyes. She obviously was not interested, but they refused to give up. Dean watched as the woman took a sip of her beer, trying to ignore the men, until the one on her left grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull away, but the man held firm.

"Cut it out, Jake!"

"Come on, you know you want it. Why else would you come here lookin' like that?"

Dean was on his feet and behind the man in seconds. "Maybe she just wants to drink her beer in peace."

"Why don't you butt out, buddy?"

The man, Jake, turned to face Dean. He started out cocky, but the sly grin on his face quickly faded. Dean had at least three inches on the guy, and, though Dean's stance was relaxed, his face was serious. Jake recovered, and turned back to the woman as he spoke over his shoulder.

"This doesn't concern you."

Dean looked around Jake and spoke to the woman. "Would you like this to concern me?"

"Yes, I think I would." Her tone was grateful, but she also seemed a bit worried.

"See," Dean said to Jake, "it concerns me." Jake slowly turned back to Dean as Dean continued. "Now, looks to me like she's not interested. When a lady's not interested, you walk away. Understood?"

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Jake stepped closer to Dean, trying to intimidate him. It wasn't working.

"I'm the man who's gonna break your face if you don't leave this woman alone... now." Dean's voice was quiet, but firm as he stared down at Jake. Jake's buddy came to his side and pulled at his arm.

"Come on, man, let's go. It's not worth it."

Jake glared at Dean as he turned back to the woman. "You prude, virgin bitch!"

Dean was about to grab the guy, but the woman bit back. "I'd rather be a virgin the rest of my life than have you touch me."

Jake's buddy dragged him away, and Dean watched long enough to make sure they had no intention of turning back. He faced the woman to see her staring at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

"No problem." Dean gave her a small smile, then turned to walk back to his stool. Normally, this would have been a woman he would hit on, but he thought it was a bad idea considering what just happened. He downed what was left of his beer, then turned when he felt a presence to his right.

He watched as the woman sat next to him and motioned for the bartender. "Another El Sol over here." She tapped the bar in front of Dean, and the bartender nodded.

"You don't have to do that," Dean said with a smile.

"It's the least I can do. Most guys wouldn't have intervened." The bartender sat the beer down in front of Dean, and Dean wrapped a hand around it. The woman extended her hand. "I'm Rebecca."

"Dean," he replied, shaking her hand firmly. "You gonna make me drink alone?"

Rebecca smiled and turned back to the bartender to order herself another beer. Dean took the opportunity to look her over, thinking about the fact that Jake called her a virgin. Was that some kind of insult? It couldn't be true. Rebecca had to be in her early thirties, and she was beautiful.

Once she had her beer, she turned back to Dean and extended the neck of her bottle toward his. He smiled slightly as he clinked his bottle to hers, then they both took long pulls.

"I really appreciate you stepping in that way," she said.

"It was nothin'."

"Not true. Jake could have been a guy with a really bad temper... He could have been violent."

"All the more reason for me to step in." Dean took another sip.

"And they say chivalry is dead."

Dean chuckled. "I'm no angel. I've picked up more than my share of women in bars... But no means no, right?"

"Right."

"When a woman says no, I back off."

"And when she says yes?"

Dean raised an eyebrow as he watched her take a sip of her beer. "I make sure we both have a good time."

They talked for over an hour, completely losing track of time. Dean was still trying to figure out if Rebecca was really a virgin or not. He would love to hook up with her, but the idea that she really was a virgin made him back off. He liked experienced women, but there was something about her. Even if she was a virgin, he still felt the urge to take her. The bartender came over and took their empty bottles.

"Two a.m. guys. We're closin' up."

Dean looked at his watch. "Wow. I didn't realize it was this late." He looked around and saw that the bar was almost empty, but Jake was still there. "Do you need me to walk you to your car?"

"Actually, my friend drove us here, and she has the keys."

"What friend?" Dean's face showed his confusion. As far as he had seen, Rebecca was alone.

"She hooked up with some guy not long before you came in. They went to the motel next door."

"Some friend."

Rebecca shrugged and Dean stood from his stool.

"Why don't I drive you home?"

"No," she waved her hand. "I'm fine. She should be back soon."

"Come on. The bar is closing. I'd feel like a total jerk if I left you here alone."

"Well..."

Dean gave her the closest thing he had to Sam's puppy dog eyes, and she caved.

"Okay."

"Awesome."

He guided her out of the door and toward his car. She let out a whistle as she took in the black beauty.

"I don't know much about cars, but this is nice."

"You like?"

"I do. What year?"

"'67."

"She's beautiful."

Dean opened the passenger door and Rebecca climbed in. After some initial directions, the ride got quiet. Dean occasionally glanced at Rebecca as she took in the inside of the car. He still had one question on his mind, and Rebecca called him on it.

"You've been wondering if it's true, right?"

"If what's true?"

"If I'm really a virgin."

"Hey, that's none of my business."

"Well, it's true. Just so you know."

There was silence again until it got to Dean. "How is that possible?"

She laughed. "Well, it's not for lack of trying on some guys' parts... as you saw tonight. I just think sex is special. It should be shared with a special person. I had never met a guy that I wanted to share that with."

Dean pulled up in front of Rebecca's house and put the car in park. She turned to open the door, but stopped and looked back to Dean.

"Would you like to come in?"

Dean hesitated. He doubted he would get lucky with this girl, and he needed some sleep. "I should really get back to the motel."

"Okay." She gave him a small smile. "Thanks again for coming to my rescue."

Dean opened his mouth to say "you're welcome," but he never got it out. Rebecca leaned over and kissed him firmly. Shocked, but always up for a kiss, he returned it, putting a hand to the back of her head. His senses finally took hold again and he pulled away.

"Hang on," he said. "You're looking for something special... I'm just passin' through town. This can't go anywhere."

"I said 'someone' special. There's something about you, Dean... You give off that bad boy vibe, but I think you're a good guy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know this isn't all an act to get you into bed?"

"Because you're trying to talk me out of it. I kissed you... you were in."

"I usually go for women with more experience." There. He said it. Her face fell a little, but she wasn't deterred.

"When was the last time you were with a virgin?"

"I..." That question caught him off guard. "I guess I was a teenager."

"And so was she?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not some naive little girl. I know all about sex. I've just chosen not to participate... until now." She scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his thigh. "I'm sure you could teach me some things..." With her head down slightly, she looked up at him through her lashes, and Dean felt his pants tighten. "I'm a blank canvas." She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Uncharted territory." Her hand went to his face as she kissed his jaw. She certainly wasn't acting like a virgin. "Don't you wanna be the first to explore?"

"If I go in that house, there's no turning back."

"Understood."

"You're sure about this?" He wasn't. He wanted her, sure, but he felt a twinge of guilt.

"Positive." She kissed him again, pulling his bottom lip between hers. "I want you... I'm saying yes."

Dean turned off the engine and got out of the car. He opened the passenger door and helped Rebecca out. He stood a respectable distance as she unlocked her door. She let him in first, and sat her keys and purse on the small table by the door as she closed and locked it. Dean watched and waited, and as soon as she turned around he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms, crashing his lips onto hers. He pulled back to let her catch her breath and saw the surprise in her eyes. She had no clue what she was in for.

"Bedroom," he whispered.

She pointed to a door on her left and Dean began to back her toward it. His hands roamed down her sides as they made their way to the bedroom. Once inside, Dean shrugged out of his open, button-down shirt, then removed his t-shirt. He watched as Rebecca stared at him. He took her hand and placed it flat on his chest before moving his hands into her hair.

Her fingers dug lightly into his chest and she ran her hand over the muscles there as he kissed her. Dean felt a slight tremble in her fingers, and knew she was nervous. He kissed along her jaw and down to her neck, letting his tongue flick out as he went. That caused her breath to catch, and he smiled, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"No one's ever kissed your neck that way before?"

"No," she answered. "Not even close."

Dean was warming up to the idea of being Rebecca's first. He would be the first one to make her breath catch. The first person to make her moan, and maybe scream.

His mouth returned to her neck as he slid his hands beneath her shirt. He let his hands roam over her bare skin before he slowly began to pull the shirt up. He backed away to pull the shirt over her head. She helped by raising her arms, and when the shirt was off she moved quickly to kiss Dean. She made her way down his neck, trying to emulate what he had done to her. It was working. Dean put a hand to the back of her head, and one on her hip. A moan escaped Dean's lips as she continued down his chest.

"Damn, baby... You're a fast learner."

Dean's hands went to the button on her jeans, quickly undoing them and pushing them from her hips. She pulled her lips away from him long enough to remove them from her legs. As she did, Dean removed his own jeans and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come here, sweetheart."

Rebecca went to him and stood in front of him, unsure of what he wanted. He saw her questioning eyes and took her hand.

"In my lap... Knees on the bed."

She placed one knee on the bed then straddled Dean's lap. He smiled and took her face in his hands.

"There you go."

His lips were on hers again. His hands began to move down her neck, past her shoulders and down her arms. When his hands made their way to her back, she let hers wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. He felt her body stiffen when he unclasped her bra.

"You still with me?" he asked against her lips.

She simply nodded her approval. Dean continued to kiss her as he pulled the straps from her arms, pulling away to remove the bra completely. As he stared at her, he saw that she fought against the instinct to cover herself. He took her hands in his, lacing their fingers together and holding her arms open.

"You are so beautiful."

He kissed her lips before leaning down and taking her breast into his mouth. She squeezed his hands and almost rose completely off of his lap, moaning loudly. He released her hands so he could put his on her back, holding her still as he continued his suckling.

Rebecca's body trembled as she came back down into Dean's lap again, and he could feel the warm result of his actions coming from her body, held back by only her panties. He kissed back up to her neck and moved her legs so that they were wrapped around him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he stood with her in his arms. He turned and lay her down on the bed, slowly pulling her underwear from her legs before removing his own.

Rebecca sat up and put her hands on Dean's hips. She quickly glanced up at him before placing a kiss on his stomach. Dean growled, very low, and watched as Rebecca's lips encircled him slowly. He stared down at her as she did her best, which was not bad, but he soon took her hand and placed it on himself, helping her movement. His other hand went to her head to steady her rhythm. After a few minutes, Rebecca had Dean's eyes rolling back, and he let his hands fall to his sides. He felt the pressure building inside and pulled Rebecca back. With his breathing heavy, he kissed her as he lay her back onto the bed and climbed over her. He stopped at her center, giving her the same pleasure she had given him, trying to get himself back under control. Her body writhed beneath him, her hips rising to meet his mouth whenever he pulled back. It didn't take long for her to start trembling, and he ran his hands up and down her thighs as she rode it out.

"You ready, sweetheart?"

"So ready."

Dean couldn't help but smile as he kissed his way up her body, stopping for just a moment at her breasts, then her neck. He whispered into her ear.

"This may hurt. I'm gonna do my best to make it better."

She nodded and he kissed her just below her ear. He pulled back to look into her eyes and saw the anxiety. But he also saw passion. When he entered her, he knew for sure she had not been lying about being a virgin. The friction was almost unbearable for him as he went inch by inch, letting her adjust.

He watched her as her eyes fluttered shut and she gasped. He felt her nails sink into his arms and took in a sharp breath.

"Dean..." Her voice was strained.

Dean stopped his movement and leaned next to her ear. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she said before taking his earlobe lightly between her teeth.

He groaned and began moving again, a little faster now. Rebecca moaned, and Dean felt that familiar tension building again.

"Say my name again," he whispered into her ear.

She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a strangled cry. Dean knew she was close, so he ran his tongue over her neck as he picked up the pace.

"Say it, Rebecca."

"Dean... Dean... Oh my..." her voice faded into grunts and moans before her body completely gave in. She arched off of the bed and Dean felt her trembling around him, pushing him over the edge. Rebecca pulled at the sheets, trying to ride out the high as Dean kissed her neck.

When she finally regained control of her breathing, she put her hands to Dean's face and looked into his eyes.

"That was amazing."

Dean smiled and kissed her again. When he pulled back, he stared at her face. He loved seeing the fully satisfied look he put there.

"You were amazing," he said. After another lingering kiss, he gave her a sly grin. "Why don't you give me your number... I'll give you a call next time I come through."

"You'd better. I have a feeling you're a tough act to follow."


	2. Chapter 2

I thought about Dean Winchester a lot over the next couple of weeks. He stayed in my dreams. Memories of our night together that played again and again. I didn't know when he would pass through town again, but I went back to that bar. A lot. The hope that he would show up there again stayed with me. But weeks turned into months, and I tucked Dean away in the corners of my mind.

I eventually decided to go on a date with a man that a friend had been trying to set me up with, and we hit it off pretty well. We had been on five dates. He was gone this weekend. A fishing trip with a few buddies. I met up with some friends at the bar for drinks and we spent hours just chatting away. By 11:00, they were ready to leave. They all had kids and husbands to get back to. Not me. Times like this, I weighed the pros and cons of being single. Pro: I could stay out all night if I wanted to. Con: there was no one to stay out with.

I was taking it easy that night since I drove. I'd only had one beer. The rest of my drinks had been soda. I decided one more beer couldn't hurt, then I'd go home. I sat and sipped at it, staring at the television, not even focused on what was playing, when a deep voice made my stomach drop to my toes.

"You drinkin' alone again, Rebecca?"

I felt his warm breath on my ear, and I silently prayed it wasn't a dream. I turned around in my stool, and there stood Dean Winchester. Even sexier than I remembered.

"I guess that depends on you," I said, trying to hide the fact that fifty thousand butterflies were fighting a death match in my stomach. He smiled that smile that made me give myself to him in the first place, and sat on the stool next to me, but didn't order a drink. Instead, he took my beer and drained what was left, never taking his eyes from mine.

"I stopped by your place," he said. "When I saw you weren't home, I took a shot you were here."

"Here I am." Was I actually playing hard-to-get? As if I could even try with him! All he had to do was ask. He didn't even have to do that. "You wanna go back to my place and catch up?" I asked with a grin.

I watched him as the corners of his mouth turned up, and he said, "Sure."

Since I had my car, he followed me home. My nerves were on edge. Just the thought of this man touching me again was almost too much. He followed me up to my door and I let him in first, just as I had done out first time together. I braced myself for him to pull me into his arms as he had done that night after I locked the door, but he didn't.

With a slight smile, he slowly took two steps toward me, closing the gap between us, and put his hands to my face. His right thumb lightly grazed over my lips, and they parted without my consent. He slowly leaned in to kiss me, and I suddenly felt guilty.

"Wait," I whispered, almost hoping he didn't hear me.

Dean immediately pulled back, but his hands remained on my face. "What's wrong?"

I hesitated. This was stupid. "I've sort of been seeing someone."

He took a step back as his hands fell from my face. "Serious?"

I shook my head. "No, we've just, kinda, been dating."

A small smile returned to his face. "How many dates?"

"Five, I think."

And the smile faded. His eyes ran over my entire body, and I may as well have been naked before him. "Has he touched you?"

"No," I said. It barely came out above a whisper. "Well, he kissed me yesterday before he left to go fishing."

"Kissed you how? Show me."

With some hesitation, I gently kissed him with my lips slightly parted. Before I could pull away, Dean sunk a hand into my hair and kissed me back. His other hand came up to my face and I wrapped my arms around him, trying to pull him closer.

Dean pulled his lips away, but left his hands where they were, keeping me close.

"Has he kissed you like that?"

"No," I said, breathlessly.

"Good." His tone became a little less playful. "I don't think I like the idea of someone else touching you."

I worked up the courage to smile. "I thought you liked women with experience?"

"Not you." He placed a few kisses along my jaw to my ear, then whispered, "You're mine. My good girl." When he pulled my earlobe between his teeth I almost lost it right there. He kissed his way down my neck before pulling back and looking into my eyes.

"Do you want me, Rebecca?"

"I've wanted you since you walked out of my door."

He pulled me closer to him. "Do you want me right now?"

My eyes fluttered shut as his took in my face. His green eyes were overwhelming. "Yes."

"Say it, Rebecca. Look at me and say it."

I opened my eyes to find his face just an inch from mine, ready to act with my reply. "I want you now, Dean."

He was quick to action, but his kiss was soft. My eyes closed at the sensation. He teasingly traced my lips with his tongue, causing me to moan. I felt him smile, and opened my eyes to find him staring into them.

"I'm the only one who ever made you make those noises, aren't I, baby?"

"The only one."

"I like that."

He scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the bedroom. I kissed his neck along the way. My body was already reacting to his touch. He lay me down, pulling off my shoes, then his, before lying on top of me. The weight of his body made me feel secure, as if nothing could hurt me with him there.

His lips were on mine again, and I ran my fingers through his hair and across his broad shoulders and strong back. I could feel his muscles working as he held the bulk of his weight off of me. He sat up just enough to remove his shirts, then slowly lowered himself on me again as I ran my hands over his bare chest.

His skin felt so good against mine. I wanted to feel more. I began to unbutton my shirt, which drew his attention. He smiled down at me as one of his hands helped with the buttons. When the shirt was completely unfastened, he slowly pulled it open to my sides, exposing me before his lips were on my neck. He kissed slowly down to the waist band of my jeans and undid the button and zipper. I watched as he placed a kiss just above my panties, then moved to pull my jeans from me. He removed his as well, then sat on the bed with his beautiful bowed legs out in front of him. He held his hand out to me.

"Come here."

I went to him, sitting between his legs, wrapping mine around his waist. Our bodies were flush against each other as he kissed me again. Only our underwear separated us as his hands went beneath my open shirt to feel my skin.

"Do you have any idea how good you feel, baby?

The sound that came out of me made him moan against my neck. My hands were shaking as I clutched at his arms. He pulled back and looked into my eyes, taking my hand in his.

"You're shaking. You okay?"

"I'm so nervous," I said with a small laugh. "I think I'm more nervous this time."

"It's okay," he said as he ran a hand through my hair, tucking it behind my ear. "I've got you. I'm gonna take good care of you."

"I know... That's why I'm shaking."

His hands moved down to cup my breasts through my bra, and my eyes closed.

"Look at me," he commanded softly. I obeyed.

His hands traveled up to my shoulders and started to remove my shirt. They slid down my arms as the shirt fell down, then he grabbed it and tossed it to the floor. I fought to keep my eyes open as he kissed my neck again. Our bodies being so close, I could feel him growing harder. I slightly moved my hips and we both moaned. His lips left my neck and he looked into my eyes before capturing my mouth.

My body took over as I ground myself against him, loving the feeling. I could feel Dean exhaling harshly as he ran his mouth down my jaw, to my neck. He unhooked my bra and I quickly pulled it off, wanting his hands on me. I didn't even have to ask.

"I love knowing that I'm the only one who's touched you here." He slid his hand down between us and let his thumb glide over me. "Or here."

Another moan came from my open mouth and he thrust his hips toward me. My heart was pounding, and I couldn't hold back any longer. I pushed him until he was on his back. He pulled me on top of him and recaptured my mouth as I fought to push my panties down. He chuckled as I became frustrated and rolled to his side.

"Don't move," I said as I pulled them from my legs. I then slid my fingers into the waist band of his boxers and began to lower them. I watched as he sprang out, tempted to take him into my mouth, but I wanted to feel him inside me more. His boxers gone, I straddled his hips and leaned down against him, kissing his lips.

I felt him at my entrance and I sat up, slowly sinking onto him. He grabbed my hands, lacing our fingers together, staring into my eyes as we came together. When he finally hit home, I leaned over and whispered, "Right there... another place no one else has ever touched me." My voice was shaky, but my point was made, and he began to thrust up. It caught me by surprise, and my head fell onto his shoulder. He moved his hands to my hips and I held myself up with a hand on either side of him.

There were no more words spoken. Our need for each other was too urgent. Our mouths and hands traveled all over each other until my body lost all control. As I began to tremble, Dean flipped me onto my back and soon joined me.

He rolled onto his back and I moved to his side, kissing his neck as we both fought to catch our breath. I ran my hand over his chest, now covered in a light sheen of sweat. After pulling the sheet up, he put his hand into my hair, pulling my head forward to press his lips to mine.

"Do you have to leave right away?" I almost hated to ask. I didn't want to sound needy or clingy.

"I can stay for a while."

"What about all night? You could leave in the morning. I'd love to know what it feels like to wake up with those strong arms around me."

"Sounds good to me," he said with a smile.

He began kissing my neck again, and my body was already reacting. My leg shifted against him, and I could feel that his body was in tune with mine.

"I'm gonna make a point to stop here in a week or so," he said looking into my eyes. "Will you still be just mine?"

"For as long as you want me to be."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It started as a one-shot, but I can't leave this story alone. I've decided to turn it into a full story. We'll have to see where it goes.**

I smiled as I woke up curled on my side. I could feel Dean behind me, pressed against me with his arm wrapped around me. I began to run my hand up and down his arm when he spoke.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning. How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes. You wanted to wake up in my arms, right? I thought I should stay here until you did."

I pulled his hand toward my face and kissed his fingers. "It feels even better than I imagined." I looked at the clock and saw we had slept in a little late. "When do you have to leave?"

"I'm supposed to meet my brother back at the motel at eleven."

"Less than half an hour." I turned to face him. "That doesn't leave us enough time to do anything productive, does it?"

"Not if we wanna do it right," he said with a grin.

The things I wanted to do to this man began to run through my head. Not to mention the things I wanted him to do to me. "I can't let you leave without kissing me a little."

Dean ran his hand over my cheek and kissed me deeply and slowly. I let my hand glide down his side to his hip, still naked under the sheet.

"I love touching you," I managed to whisper between kisses.

I heard a low moan come from him. "You're gonna make it hard for me to leave."

"That's my goal," I said with a grin, "to make it hard."

After what appeared to be a look of shock passed over his face, he smiled and crashed his lips onto mine, pushing me onto my back. He kissed me for a minute before my hands started to wander downward on his body, then he pulled away.

"I have to go."

I let out a sigh of frustration. "Do you really have to?"

He climbed out of bed and found his boxers, then pulled on his jeans. "Yeah, I do."

As he finished getting dressed, I slipped on a robe and followed him to the front door. Before he opened it, he turned back to me.

"I still plan on coming back in the next couple of weeks. You gonna tell that guy hands off?"

I laughed at his possessiveness. "You gonna keep your hands off of other women?"

His face was priceless. As if I had told him his puppy was ugly. But he let his eyes linger over me and pulled me into his arms.

"Tell you what. Whenever I make a promise to head this way, I'll stay away from other women. If I don't know when I'll be back, then..."

"Doesn't seem fair, to me."

"Hey, you were a virgin anyway. I wasn't. Not by a long shot."

"I'd guessed as much." I hesitated, but knew he wouldn't come back if I didn't agree. And I wanted him back. "Okay. Hands off. Though he's already kissed me, so he may wonder what's wrong."

"Like I care?" He said with a grin. He kissed me, drawing a sigh as he pulled away.

"I'll think of something."

Dean made it back to the motel with a few minutes to spare. Sam was ready and waiting to leave. When Dean walked in Sam stood and grabbed their bags.

"It's about time. I was about to call you." He threw Dean his duffel and they got back in the car.

"We said we were leaving at eleven, Sammy."

"I didn't think you'd be off somewhere else. Since when do you sleep over with a one-nighter?"

"She... technically isn't a one-nighter."

"What are you talking about?"

"This was the girl I told you about a few months ago." Sam gave Dean a look that said, 'which one?' Dean sighed and said, "Rebecca... The virgin from the bar."

"You saw her again?"

"More than saw," Dean said with a smile.

"So, you came back to see this girl... and you spent the night?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Getting kind of involved with this one, aren't you Dean?"

"Dude, we had sex... three times. And she was ready to go again this morning."

"Is that why you were late?!"

"No! Don't get your panties in a twist. We were up late. We slept in... And I wasn't late."

"You know what, it doesn't matter. You showed up, we're on our way. We'll find Kevin and figure out what's next."

"Great plan. Just have to make a pit stop back at Rebecca's at some point during the next couple of weeks."

"Are you serious?"

"I told her I'd come back."

"But you're not getting involved," Sam said sarcastically.

"Three times, Sam. And she's good. She does this thing with her..."

"Woah! Dean! Too much information!"

Dean smiled at the memory of Rebecca. He couldn't wait to get to her.


	4. Chapter 4

I had just gotten home from work when I saw a black Impala on the curb. My heart jumped up into my throat, and in my mind I was running up the walkway to my house, but I kept my cool. I made sure I collected all my things and made my way to the front door. There on the porch, sitting back in a chair, was Dean. When he saw my hands full he stood and took my keys.

"Let me help you."

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

He opened the door then stepped aside. I walked over to the couch to put my things down. When I turned around, he was standing there with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. If I had been far enough away to really pick up speed, I may have knocked him over. I ran to him, just a few steps, threw my arms around his neck and kissed him feverishly. His hands came out of his pockets and he lifted me from the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he headed for the bedroom.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

He didn't respond. His lips were all over mine and my neck. We practically fell onto the bed and fumbled with buttons and sleeves. He wasn't as gentle as usual. We were both so hungry for each other that seduction went out the window.

Clothes gone, his mouth was on my breasts for just a moment before he took me. I gasped at the forcefulness, but soon adjusted, and we reached our peak together.

He held me in his arms after as he lay on his back. I loved his arms. So strong. With my head on his chest, I could hear his heart beating fast as we tried to catch our breath.

"You really pushed that two week promise, didn't you?"

"Sorry. Sam and I got hung up with a job. If it makes you feel any better, I broke the speed limit to get here," he said as he stroked his fingers through my hair.

"It does make me feel better," I said smiling. "So, what exactly do you and your brother do?"

"We travel. Do odd jobs for people."

I sat up a little and grinned at him. "You're a drifter?"

"Sort of, I guess."

"I got picked up by a drifter."

"You mean you picked up a drifter. Who asked who into whose bed?"

"Touché. And you just keep drifting back."

"What can I say? I like the company."

I kissed him, then returned my head to his chest. His heartbeat had slowed to a more steady rhythm. I wrapped my arm around his waist, trying to hold him tighter. He picked up on it and pulled me closer into him.

"Ever consider putting roots somewhere?" I asked.

"More than once, but we like to travel. Plus, we have a cabin in Montana that was kinda left to us... We hang there sometimes."

"What about your family?" I felt his body tense up and knew it was a touchy subject. "I'm sorry. I'm probably getting too personal."

"No, it's okay. Mom died when I was four. Dad died about seven years ago. No living grandparents... It's just me and Sam."

"I'm sorry." I held him tighter and kissed his chest. His arms wrapped around me completely and his chest rose and fell as he quietly sighed. The protection of his arms and the steady beat of his heart slowly lulled me to sleep. When I woke up an hour later, he was gone. I slipped on my robe and checked the bathroom and kitchen, then peeked outside to where his car was parked. Gone.

Hopeless romantic that I am, I was starting to think Dean wanted more than just casual sex. The way he got jealous and possessive... but he left without saying a word. Friday night, and I'd had a nap and had no plans.

I made myself a cup of hot chocolate, hoping it would help to make me sleepy again so I could just go back to bed. When I walked back into the living room, I noticed my front door was locked. How did Dean get out? My eyes scanned the room, and I remembered Dean put my keys down by the door when we came in. They were gone now, and a panic began to rise in my chest. This man I barely knew took my keys and left! What was I thinking bringing home a strange man?

I scolded myself for a while, toying with the idea of calling the cops. What would I tell them? It was then that I heard an engine rumble outside. I didn't think much of it until I heard keys at my door and saw it open. Dean walked through with a bag in his hand.

"You're awake," he said. "I was hoping to make it back before you woke up."

"Where the hell did you take off to with my keys?"

Dean froze. Was he not expecting me to be pissed?

"I wanted pie... you didn't have any, so I went to the little store around the corner. I didn't wanna leave your door unlocked, so I grabbed the keys on the way out. I was only gone a few minutes."

I sunk back into the couch. "You have no idea the things that went through my mind. I thought you'd run off with my keys!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Dean, despite the fact that we've done it a few times, I don't know much about you."

Dean nodded. "Okay. Understood. No more running off with your keys." He came over and sat next to me on the couch, taking my chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I really thought I'd be back before you got up."

He placed a gentle kiss on my lips, and I calmed.

"You know," I said, "before I realized my keys were gone... when I just thought you left without saying goodbye... it made me kinda sad."

"Did it?"

I could tell he was trying to suppress a grin.

"Yeah. Don't ever do that , okay?"

"You have my word," he said, finally smiling.

"So, how long is this visit?"

"I talked Sam into hangin' out for twenty-four hours."

"A whole day, huh?" I couldn't hide my smile. It was the longest he had ever stayed.

"There's that gorgeous smile," he said, running his thumb over my cheek. "I don't like you mad at me."

"Then I think you need to share a little more about yourself... so I don't jump to the wrong conclusion again."

Dean told her about the trivial things: his love of classic rock, cheeseburgers, and pie. He didn't really want to lie to her, but he could tell she was looking for something a bit more personal. So, he told her the truth, but left some things out.

"Mom died in a house fire. After that, dad moved us around a lot. It's probably why me and Sam can't keep still."

No mentions of Hell, Purgatory, demons or angels. She seemed satisfied.

"What about you?" he asked. "You told me you're a hygienist?"

"Yep. For about five years now. Got this house last year."

"Parents?"

"Alive and well, on the other side of the country. They come here for Christmas. I go there once or twice over the summer. And we take some random trips from time to time."

"They ever just drop in?"

"No."

"Well, that's good to know."

He kissed her and began to slip his hand into her robe. After they both began breathing heavily, Dean stood, taking her hand, and led her to the bedroom. They stayed there the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was the first to wake up the next morning. He was on his back, with Rebecca wrapped around him. This was a position he liked. Her leg was thrown over his, and her arm was laid out across him with her hand curling up beneath his shoulder. He had one arm wrapped around her back, holding her close to him, while the other was free to move.

They were covered with only a thin sheet, and Dean could see the outline of their bodies tangled together. He slightly lifted the sheet, wanting to get a peek at her long leg draped over his. As he did, he felt the draft, and he knew that Rebecca had too. She shivered. He laid the sheet back down and pulled her closer, wrapping her in both arms. A small, contented sound came from her throat as she sunk into him more.

They still had several hours together before he had to leave. He would let her sleep. They'd had a pretty exhausting night. He smiled as he remembered her screaming his name, then moaning as she said it over and over, like some chant.

And she was all his. He still wasn't sure why, but something about the idea of him being the only man she had ever had sex with was... sexy. It made him want her more. It kept him coming back.

He slipped his hand beneath the sheet and let it rest on her thigh. His thumb gently swayed back and forth over her skin. Her head, resting against his shoulder, tilted forward a bit, causing her hair to be close to his face if he turned it toward her. He placed his lips into her hair, gently kissing her head as he inhaled.

What was it about this woman that made him never want to leave?  
-

I could feel his breath moving my hair. The tips of his fingers were dangerously close to a sensitive area as his thumb grazed over my thigh. I was slowly waking, and as each second passed I felt more of him. His leg beneath mine. His torso rising and falling beneath my arm. I pulled my hand from beneath his shoulder and let it glide down his arm to where his hand rested on my thigh.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning." I let my hand glide back up his arm to his chest, then down to his abs. "Did I ever mention that I love touching you?"

"Maybe once or twice. Did I ever mention that I love when you touch me?"

"I'm not sure. I get so lost in how your skin feels against mine."

I shifted a little, having been in the same position for a while, and I could suddenly feel the soreness in my body. I gasped a little as I pulled my leg from his.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah... just feeling the effects of last night."

"Sorry," he said as he pulled me closer. His tone was sincere, but he couldn't hide the smirk on his face.

"Don't be. It was worth it."

He kissed my lips gently. My hand went to his face, caressing his cheek.

"I need a shower," I said.

"Me too."

"And I'm starving."

"Me too."

I looked at the clock. It was about eight-thirty. "There's a diner a few blocks away that serves great breakfast. Why don't we get showered and go there?"

"Sounds good to me."

I kissed his lips before pulling myself out of his arms and reaching for my robe on the floor. I pulled it on, then stood and tied the sash.

"You really need that?" Dean asked. "It's not like I haven't seen what's underneath."

"What can I say? I guess I'm a modest girl."

"Maybe during the day," Dean said with a grin.

I smiled back at him as I slipped into the bathroom. I was in the middle of washing my hair when I felt arms around my waist. I jumped, and probably would have slipped if Dean hadn't held onto me so tightly.

"Sorry," he said into my neck.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"You were taking too long."

I turned to face him, my mind with just one thought. "How did you get in here?"

"You left the door unlocked."

"No... I never leave it unlocked. Even when I'm home alone."

"Well, sweetheart, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe you were distracted? But the door was unlocked."

"I could have sworn I locked that door," I said mostly to myself.

Dean tuned me and backed me toward the shower spray, letting it rinse the shampoo from my hair. His fingers ran through, helping the water.  
-

Dean couldn't tell her that he had picked her bathroom lock. After the way she freaked out over him taking her keys, what would she think about lock picking? She would have too many questions.

So, he distracted her by rinsing her hair. Her hands gripped his waist while his fingers ran through her hair, removing all traces of the shampoo. She seemed to be enjoying it so much that he kept doing it, even after the shampoo was gone. He ran his fingers through her hair, then smoothed his hand over it, and repeated.

Rebecca seemed lost to the world, until Dean felt her pull him forward by his waist. He let her, and their bodies were flush against each other. She lay her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

Not quite sure what she wanted, Dean just held her there. She seemed to be content with that for a while. Then her hands moved to his rear, trying to pull him closer, which wasn't really possible. He pulled back and lifted her chin so she would look into his eyes.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to take me against this wall."

Dean's lips were instantly on her neck as he turned to back her against the shower wall. He crashed his lips down onto hers and lifted her off the ground. As she wrapped her legs around him, he remembered that she was already sore. He pulled back.

"Becca... There's not really a gentle way to do this."

"So?"

"You're already sore. I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't."

"I might." He loosened his grip and Rebecca's feet slipped to the floor.

Dean saw a hurt look on her face. "Are you losing interest?" she asked.

"No way," he said, kissing her deeply. "I just think we need a break... and some food."

Rebecca ran a hand across his cheek, and Dean leaned into it.

"Okay," she said.

She quickly finished and stepped out of the shower so Dean could take his turn. After they dressed, they headed to the diner. Rebecca couldn't help but notice the stares Dean was getting. A few disapproving looks were shot her way. She hadn't considered that her neighbors had seen Dean randomly coming and going. She could only imagine way was being said, but she didn't care. It was likely very true.

They had just gotten their food when a voice from behind Rebecca made her cringe.

"Well, look who's here."

Dean looked up at the man who was staring him down. "Do I know you?"

The woman behind the counter shouted, "Jake, don't you go causin' any trouble."

"Jake?" Dean questioned. He looked over at Rebecca.

"Dean, you remember Jake... from the night we first met?"

"Oh..." Dean said with a smile. "Right. How's it goin', Jake?"

Jake moved toward their table, but the woman behind the counter shouted again. "I'm warnin' you, Jake."

Dean kept eye contact until the man turned and left. The woman behind the counter came to Rebecca.

"Sweetie, you know I love you, but I don't want trouble. I don't know what's going on between your friend here and Jake, but I don't like the way your friend provoked him."

"Hang on..." Dean started, but Rebecca held up her hand.

"Joyce," Rebecca said, "Dean was perfectly polite. Jake is just mad because Dean stepped on his ego a few months ago. He was harassing me, and Dean stepped in and put a stop to it."

Joyce's eyes went from Rebecca to Dean, then back again. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Well, that sounds like Jake." She turned to Dean. "How about a free slice of pie?"

Dean just smiled, and Rebeca laughed. "I think you just found the way to his heart, Joyce."


	6. Chapter 6

When we got back to my place, we sat on the couch and chatted about nothing. I eventually got tired of small talk and asked him what it was like to move around a lot as a kid. He seemed hesitant to talk at first, but he answered my question.

"It kinda sucked... but it was also kinda cool. Got to see most of the country before I was seventeen. How many kids can say that?"

"Probably not many. So, what sucked about it?"

"I guess, as a kid, you want some kind of stability. We didn't have that. The only consistent thing in my life was my brother."

"What about your dad?"

"He would leave us with friends sometimes when he got a job and couldn't take us with him. It was me and Sammy."

"You two are close, huh?"

"Yeah... though..."

Dean stopped and hung his head a little. "What?" I asked.

"We haven't been getting along too well the last few months."

"Well, you two have been on the road together for, what, thirty years?"

"Pretty much."

"You're bound to get on each others' nerves."

"No, it's more than that. I think he wants to get off the road."

"Looking to settle?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"And you don't want to?"

"I think we do good work and we help people when other people can't... or won't."

"Dean, not to diminish what you do, but you're doing odd jobs across the country. It's not like you're saving the world. You could find a way to help people if you put roots down somewhere."

A small grin flashed across Dean's face, and I wondered what it was for.

"Did I say something funny?" I asked.

Dean shook his head. "No... nothing funny."

When he didn't elaborate, I didn't push. "You really like traveling?"

"Most of the time."

"But not always?"

"Sometimes I think that if mom hadn't died, we wouldn't live the life we live."

"You said you were four when she died?"

"Yeah... You wanna see her?"

"Sure," I said with a smile.

Dean pulled out his wallet and slipped a picture out of the folds. A beautiful blonde woman and a little boy. He handed it to me.

"She was beautiful," I said. "Is this you?"

"Yep."

I looked at him as he stared at the photo. He looked at it with so much love and longing that it made my eyes water. I placed my hand on his face, pulling him toward me so I could kiss his cheek.

"You are a beautiful man... and I'm not talking about how you look."

He stared at me, his own eyes a bit moist. He kissed me gently and it slowly deepened. We kissed that way for several minutes. His hands ran through my hair, while mine were on his face and neck. I turned slightly to face him and put my leg over his, just trying to get closer to him. I waited for it to turn sexual, for him to put his hands somewhere more intimate, but he didn't. He just kissed me. It felt like it went on forever, and somehow it wasn't long enough. We stayed that way the rest of the day, kissing and talking, only taking a break for lunch.

When it was time for him to leave, the sadness was heavy on me. I didn't want him to go, but he had made it clear he wasn't giving up his lifestyle. He held me in his arms and kissed me, then walked out the door. I stood and watched until he pulled away in his car.

* * *

It was almost a month later before Dean made it back to Rebecca's, and even then it was only because it was convenient. They would be passing through, and they had to stop for the night, anyway. He spent the last month thinking a lot about what they talked about during his last visit. He had surprised himself talking about his mom that way. He didn't usually talk about her with anyone, let alone the women he slept with. Of course, he didn't really stay with any woman long enough to get to talk about anything even remotely personal.

There was something about Rebecca. She made it so easy.

When he pulled up to Rebecca's house there was a car parked out front on the street. He pulled up behind it and got out. At least she was home. He rang the bell and waited for her to answer. She seemed a little surprised to see him.

"Dean... I wasn't expecting you."

He gave her a smile. "We were passing through. Couldn't move on without stopping here." He motioned to the car outside. "Bad time?"

"No, come in."

She stepped aside and Dean saw a man sitting on the sofa as he walked in.

"Dean, this is Brian. Brian... Dean."

Brian stood and nodded. Dean nodded back.

"Hey," Dean said.

"I'll get out of your way," Brian said. "Nice to meet you, Dean."

Dean nodded and gave him a quick smile, and Brian was gone.

"Who's that?" Dean asked.

"A friend."

"Good friend?"

"The best."

Dean nodded, "Well, I'm glad he's gone. Sam wants to hit the road early, and I have to get at least four hours sleep, so..."

Dean pulled her into his arms and began kissing her neck. She gave into the sensation for just a moment before she pulled away, but not out of his arms.

"Before you start distracting me... we need to talk."

"About?"

"This arrangement we have."

"I think it's pretty awesome."

"I'm sure you do," she said with a smile. She pulled Dean's arms from around her waist and moved to lean against the back of the couch. "I can think better over here."

"I don't think I like where this is going."

"Do you see yourself ever being here for more than a visit?"

"Dammit, Rebecca."

"Do you?"

"Why do you wanna mess with something that's been working so good?"

"It was good... it was great. But things change."

"What's changed? Does this have anything to do with the guy that just left?"

"No, it's me. It's us... I thought I could be okay with this arrangement, but... I can see myself falling for you, and, honestly, I'd like to save myself the heartache."

Dean almost looked as if he had been slapped. He didn't say anything, so Lily continued.

"If I thought I could keep it casual, I would... but I get sad when you leave as it is. What happens when I fall in love with you... and you decide to never come back?"

Dean didn't respond. He couldn't. He had no argument for her reasoning. He looked to the ground, trying to think of something... anything to say, but couldn't. Her next words made his look up.

"If you have to be on the road... if you have to live this drifter life... then I have to say goodbye."

Dean saw the moisture building in her eyes, and he had to question. "Is this what you really want?"

"No," she said with a slight laugh, "it's not what I want... but it's how it has to be."

Dean nodded and looked at the floor before looking back into her eyes. "Then I guess I should go."

Dean saw tears fill her eyes as she nodded and looked away. He walked over to her and put his hand in her hair, kissing her deeply one last time. As he left, he turned back to her.

"Bye, Rebecca."

Then he closed the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

I think I half expected him to come back through the door, take me in his arms, and tell me he loved me. I know I wasn't expecting him to leave right then and there. I thought he would try to change my mind, or maybe even try to get me to go with him. But he just left. I guess I should be happy that he respected my decision. Should be.

* * *

Sam watched Dean as he unpacked his duffel, throwing things onto the bed.

"Dude, you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Cuz you're lookin' kinda frustrated."

"I'm fine, Sam."

"Okay." Sam tried to put his attention on his laptop, but Dean's behavior had gotten worse over the past week. Moody, quiet... except when he got angry, which would come out of nowhere. "Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with Rebecca?"

Dean shot him a look that told him he had better be quiet. Sam put his hands up in surrender and went back to his laptop.

* * *

I spent the first couple of weeks feeling depressed. Knowing Dean was never coming back was just too final. Losing him was hard. I refused to do anything fun. I went to work, and I went home. That was it. Brian eventually talked me into going back to the bar. That bar where I met Dean Winchester. The only bar in this small town. I went, half hoping to find Dean there.

I got so wasted that Brian had to bring me home before midnight. I could barely sit up without tilting over. The next morning, my head was pounding. I managed to drag myself out of bed and found Brian lying on my sofa.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I whispered. As I stared at him, I had a flash of memory. I was kissing Brian. "Did... Did we...?"

Brian sat up and shook is head. "Come on, Bec. You know me better than that."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. It's just..."

"You kissed me."

"I did?"

"Yeah." He patted the spot next to him on the sofa and I sat down. He put his arm around my shoulder and I lay my throbbing head against his.

"I barely remember. What happened after that?"

"You called me Dean."

I cringed. "I'm sorry, Brian."

"Oh, now you know my name?"

"Brian!" I said with a chuckle. My raised voice sent a pain through my skull, and I grabbed my head.

"I'm kidding," he said.

He rubbed his hands up and down my arms, and I shivered. "Your hands are always freezing."

"Anemia... it's a bitch. Just imagine how I feel."

"Thanks for getting me home last night."

"You think I was gonna leave you there?"

"I probably would have deserved it. I was probably miserable company."

"You're right. You were."

I started to laugh, and a sharp pain went through my head, which made me wince, which caused more pain. Brian saw and stood.

"I'll get you something for your head."

"Thanks," I said, rubbing my temples.

Brian came back with a bottled water and two aspirin. "So, you wanna try to eat something, or you wanna sleep?"

"I think I'll try sleep. Not ready for food yet."

"Okay, then. Let's get you into bed."

He walked me to my bed and held the covers back for me, then snuggled me in.

"You'll be okay if I leave?"

"I'll be fine. You go."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will. Thanks."

He kissed my forehead and left me alone with my hangover, and thoughts of Dean.

* * *

Sam had finally done it. He completed the last trial. He cured a demon, namely Crowley, and the gates of Hell closed forever. The effort had taken a physical toll on Sam, and Dean took him back to the bunker to recover.

Months went by and Dean was drinking, a lot. With demons off the game board, they had a lot more down time. More than they'd had in years. Sam had been trying to find a way to bring up quitting again. He finally had one.

He sat across from Dean at the table in the library and pushed a paper to him.

"What's this?" Dean asked.

"It's an acceptance letter... for college. I'm going."

"Are you gonna bring this up again?"

"Yeah, I am, because now I know you've got something you want more than this life."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rebecca."

"Sam..."

"Just, shut up a minute, okay? You've been a total ass ever since you walked away from her. You haven't picked up a woman in months, and your drinking has gone back to your pre-Purgatory levels. There's no way you can tell me she didn't mean something to you."

"She's the one who told me to go."

"Because she didn't want to get hurt, Dean. She wanted more from you, and told you to leave if you couldn't give it to her."

"And I couldn't!"

"But you could now. Come on, man. Other hunters can handle the monsters that are left. Go live your life."

Sam patted his brother on the back as he walked away. Dean stared at what was left of his drink then went to the kitchen and tossed it down the drain before going to bed. He lay there thinking about Rebecca. She had probably moved on by now. She may not even live there anymore. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through the contacts. There was her name. All he had to do was hit the button. Instead, he closed the phone and laid it down. Sam was nuts.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks passed after my drunken night. It was Thursday morning, and I was getting ready for work. I grabbed my keys and purse, and headed out the door. I locked up and began walking toward my car when something in the corner of my eye grabbed my attention. I looked up to see a black Impala parked on the street. Dean was leaning against the passenger door.

When we made eye contact he straightened up and took just a few steps forward, as if waiting for me to make the next move. I was frozen to the spot, my mind completely blank. I just stared at him until he finally spoke.

"Hey, Becca."

When the sound of his voice finally registered, I walked toward him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm on my way to work."

"Okay. What time do you get off?"

"Five. Are you and Sam in a motel nearby?"

"No, actually. I guess if I wait I'll have to get a room."

I hesitated. Did I really want to open the door to this man again, in any way? If I was smart, I'd ask him to leave. But who said I was smart? I found my house key and began removing it from my key ring.

"Here... Let yourself in and hang out. Help yourself to the kitchen. I'll get back as soon as I can."

Dean lifted his hands in the air. "I don't have to. I can get a room..."

"Just take it. I'm gonna be late."

"Okay," he said, taking the key.

I drove off as he let himself in the house. The day went by horribly slow, and my focus wasn't there at all. When I finally got home, I reached for my key out of habit, almost panicking when I couldn't find it, then I remembered I gave it to Dean. I tried the door. Unlocked.

He stood from the sofa as I walked in and put my purse on the table by the door.

"Hey," he said. He picked up the remote and turned off the television.

I really didn't want to beat around the bush. "What do you need to talk to me about, Dean?" I took a few steps toward him as he walked behind the sofa toward me. He stopped so that we were just out of reach of each other.

"I have a question first," he said.

"Okay."

"Are you with anyone? Seeing anyone, I mean?"

"As in dating?"

"Yeah."

I hesitated, wondering why it mattered. "No, I'm not."

"Good." Before I even realized what was happening, his hand was in my hair and his lips were on mine. My brain was yelling at me to protest, to pull away, but it felt so right. My hands went to his face, and I felt him smile.

"I missed you," he said, then his lips were back on me. But it was enough to break the spell, and my senses came back.

"Wait," I said, forcing myself to pull away from him completely. I turned around, trying to compose myself. "Nothing's changed." I turned to face him again. "I meant what I said, Dean."

"I know you did, but you're wrong... something has changed. That's what I wanna talk to you about."

"So... talk."

"This could take a while. Can we sit?"

I nodded and walked to the sofa. He sat close, but not too close.

"My brother told me a while back that I became a complete ass after I walked away from you. Looking back, I know he was right. I was miserable... And the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I was happy before, just knowing I would be seeing you soon."

He looked at me, as if expecting me to say something, but I remained quiet, so he continued.

"I felt like I couldn't give up the life I had before, but... me and Sam... we finished up a really big job, and it took a lot out of both of us. We took some time off, and Sam told me he was going back to college. He said the reason he was finally doing it, is because he knows that there's something I want now... more than the life we'd been living."

"And what's that?"

"You. I told him he was nuts. Told myself he was wrong. I don't know why I was fighting it so hard."

"So... is he right?"

"Yeah, he's right. I wanna be here... permanently."

"Is Sam with you this trip?"

"Uh... No. Sam's getting ready to head off to college."

"Is he expecting you back to see him off?"

"No. We decided to go our separate ways. I love Sam. I've spent my whole life looking after my little brother. But he's a big boy now, and he's right, we want different things in our lives."

"And what is it that you want?"

He put his hand to my face, and I couldn't help but lean into it. "I want you, sweetheart."

"Dean, are you sure? If you're not sure..."

"I'm sure," he said, cutting me off. "If you'll have me."

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to watch you walk out that door?"

"No harder than it was for me to do it."

"I can't watch you do it again, Dean."

"You won't have to."

His face got closer and closer to mine as we went back and forth.

"I missed you, so much."

"I missed you, too, sweetheart."

His lips gently pressed against mine and I felt tears sting my eyes. It didn't take long for them to spill over, and Dean pulled back when he felt them fall against his cheek as we kissed.

"Are you okay?" He wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Happy tears, Dean. I'm okay."

He placed his forehead against mine as I cried.

"Not that I could blame you if you're not," Dean said, "but are you still just mine?"

"You know," I said with a chuckle, "I had this one drunken night a few weeks ago. I wasn't sure what had happened when I woke up. Turns out all that happened was I kissed the guy... and he said I called him Dean."

Dean smiled at that. I knew he would. If anything could boost a guy's ego, that was it. I wasn't going to ask about other women. Something told me he hadn't been so chaste. Not that he had to be. We didn't expect to see each other again.

"Did you think about me a lot?" he asked.

"Just once a day... all day long. You think about me?"

"Every second."

He barely finished speaking before I kissed him. I couldn't hold back anymore. I knew then that, if he left me again, it would destroy me. This man had gotten under my skin in a way that I never imagined anyone could. He stood from the sofa, breaking our kiss to lift me in his arms. I kissed his neck as he carried me, like a princess, into the bedroom.

I'd had dreams of Dean coming back to me. In those dreams, there was so much pent-up passion that we ravaged each other. Clothes tearing, nails clawing... but there, in the moment of us being reunited, it was slow and soft. He caressed my face, and my fingers gently played through his short hair. The kisses were long and deep, and so were his strokes. The tension slowly built inside of us both, and left us feeling warm and satisfied.

We lay there after, just holding each other. We were on our sides. My back was to him, and his arms were wrapped around me.

"I guess I'll have to find a place to live," he said.

"You're kidding, right?"

"What?"

"You're staying right here."

"I didn't wanna assume."

"Then it's settled."

"Well, I'll need a job. I don't expect you to support me."

"That I agree with," I said with a chuckle. "Speaking of jobs, I do have to work tomorrow. I need to shower and get dinner."

"You shower. I'll go pick up dinner."

He kissed my cheek then got out of bed.

"Thanks," I said. I watched as he found his clothes on the floor and got dressed.

"You want anything in particular?" he asked.

"Surprise me."

He winked at me. "I'm gonna take your key to lock up, okay?"

"Okay."

"Be back in a few."

He walked out of the bedroom, and I soon heard the front door. I got up and collected what I needed for my shower. I never would have thought when I woke up that morning that my life would feel so complete by the end of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean picked up fried chicken and made it back to the house in time to hear Rebecca turn the water off in the shower when he walked into the bedroom.

"I'm back," he said.

"I'll be out in a minute."

He got plates from the cabinet and started dishing out the food. When Rebecca walked in, he devoured her with his eyes. She was wearing her robe, and her hair was still very damp. The naturally wavy strands called out for his hands. He walked over to her and let a wave of hair run over his finger.

"You are so beautiful," he said before gently kissing her lips. He heard her sigh as they kissed, then felt her hands in his hair. He reluctantly pulled away. "Food's gonna get cold."

They sat at the table in the kitchen and talked while they ate.

"So," Dean said, "I kept an eye out for 'help wanted' signs while I was driving."

"See any?"

"Nope."

"Well, what are you good at?" Dean grinned at her, and she caught his meaning right away. "What are you good at that you can legally charge for?"

"I don't know. I guess I can do a lot of things pretty well."

"What do you like to do?"

Dean shrugged. He liked ganking monsters, but that job didn't pay squat, and he wanted to keep Rebecca far away from that life.

"I enjoy fixing cars," he finally said.

"You any good at it?" She smiled at him.

"Almost as good as I am at that thing I can't charge for," he said with a wink. "I rebuilt my car from the floor up."

"Did you really?"

"Yep."

"That car looks amazing."

"Thanks. Know any mechanic shops hiring?"

"No, but you should go ask. I'm sure they're always looking for people with that kind of experience."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Just don't go to the shop on Elm... That's Jake's place."

"He owns it?"

"No, but he's kinda like their head mechanic."

"Our own real life Nightmare on Elm Street."

Lily couldn't help but laugh, which made Dean smile. After they finished eating, Dean took his shower while Lily cleaned up in the kitchen. When he was done, she was sitting on the sofa, channel surfing. Wearing grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt, he sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and placing a kiss on her temple. She let out a contented sigh and leaned into him. Her hand went to his thigh, but he picked it up with his free hand and brought it to his lips. Then he laced their fingers together and returned their joined hands to his lap.

He had done the whole normal thing with Lisa and Ben for a year. It didn't end well, which was one reason he was so hesitant to come back to Rebecca. But this, somehow, came easier. He wasn't sure why. Maybe because Rebecca didn't know about his life. Or maybe because Sam wasn't dead. Or maybe it was just Rebecca.

"What time do you get up in the morning?" Dean asked.

"I get up at five thirty to be in for seven... Oh, I'll get you a key made tomorrow before I come home. You gonna stay here while I'm at work."

"No, I'll leave when you do and cruise around town. Gotta get to know the place, right?"

Rebecca just smiled at him. He loved her smile. If he could spend the rest of his life making her smile, he would be happy.

"I keep thinking I'll wake up in the morning and this will all have been another dream," she said.

"Another? You've dreamt about me?"

Rebecca blushed a little. "Once or twice," she said, obviously understating the number.

"What kind of dreams?" The smile on Dean's face grew larger as he thought about it.

"The kind a lady shouldn't talk about."

"Oh, but a lady can have them?"

"We can't control our dreams, can we?"

"Not when there's a deep seeded desire fueling them." He squeezed her hand and nuzzled her hair, now almost dry. "Come on... tell me about your dreams."

"I don't think I want to."

"Why not?"

"'Cause..."

Dean smiled even wider. "Is it kinky?"

"No!"

"Tell me."

"You'll hold it over my head."

"I'll do that anyway, and I'll assume it was kinky."

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"No," Dean said with a chuckle, "I'm not." She still hesitated and Dean decided to try to give her some incentive. He whispered in her ear. "Come on, Becca. If you tell me, maybe I can make your dreams come true."

She bit her lower lip, seeming to consider the idea.

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Because tomorrow is Friday, and we won't have anywhere to be the next day... you know... if we're exhausted."

Dean groaned and pulled his arm from around Rebecca. He moved that hand into her hair behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. When he pulled away, Rebecca smiled.

"I'm still not telling you yet."

"Dammit."

"What about you? Did you dream about me?"

"All the time."

"What did you dream about?"

His smile became seductive. He removed his hand from her hair and placed his index finger under her chin, brushing his thumb over her lips.

"Mostly your mouth."

Rebecca's lips parted and her eyes closed. Dean leaned in, and his lips barely touched hers as he spoke.

"Your mouth on mine. Your mouth on... other things."

Rebecca's breath caught. Dean gently pulled her upper lip between his, leaving his full bottom lip resting against hers.

"Well," she said, "maybe tonight we can make your dreams come true."

"How do you know my dreams won't leave us exhausted, like yours."

"Because I know how you like that done. I know how you want it to feel."

A low groan emanated from Dean's throat and vibrated through his chest. That was all Rebecca needed. She kissed him fully on the lips and both of his hands sank into her hair. Without breaking their kiss, she straddled his lap. Dean's hands moved to her thighs and began to slide up under her robe, but she grabbed them.

"Not tonight," she said. "The only parts of me you're allowed to touch are my hands and my head. Got it?" Dean slowly nodded, and Rebecca smiled. "You're all mine tonight."

"Sweetheart... Just the way you're talking is driving me crazy." He took her hand and placed it on his growing bulge. "You sure I came back to the same girl?"

"Same girl," she said with a gently squeeze. Dean fought to keep his eyes from closing. They stared into each other's eyes as she continued to move her hand on him through his pants.

Dean spread his arms out across the back of the sofa and laid his head back. Occasionally, his hips would thrust a little, almost involuntarily. He heard her voice, sultry and soft.

"I love seeing you like this," she said. "Completely surrendered... enjoying what I'm doing."

He raised his head. "You have no idea how bad I wanna throw you down and take you right now."

"Tomorrow."

Rebecca climbed off of him and and took his hand. "Come on."

Dean followed her into the bedroom, where she removed his shirt. Still standing, she kissed his neck and chest. Dean grabbed the belt of her robe, trying to keep her 'no touching' rule. She was making it so hard. She pushed him onto the bed, then removed his pants and boxers.

"Lose the robe," he said as he backed further onto the bed.

Rebecca discarded the robe and found her place between Dean's legs. At the first feel of her tongue, Dean's hands were in her hair, fighting to keep himself from trying to control her movement.

She watched him watching her mouth as she pleased him. She stopped once and climbed to kiss his lips, then leisurely trailed back down. She slowly worked him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

Every "son of a bitch," every moan, every time he slammed his head down onto the pillow, every time his hands went to her head only to fist her hair and fall away again... closer and closer.

And then the peak. Dean was surprised by his body's reaction. He had never let a woman have complete control of him that way before. His muscles were still trembling as Rebecca slowly kissed her way back up his body. He folded his arms around her.

"Come here," he said, breathlessly.

She lay on top of him as they kissed. His hands went to her hair and pulled her deeper into the kiss. After several minutes, his body calmed and he pulled her back, holding her face above him in his hands.

"You do know how I like it."


	10. Chapter 10

My alarm went off the next morning, and I hit the snooze button. I rolled over, and into the Great Wall of Winchester. He was lying on his side, facing me. As soon as I rolled into him, his arm was around me, but neither of us spoke.

The alarm sounded again, and I cursed it. How cruel to pull me from the arms of this man. And for what purpose? Work? I could think of something I wanted to do more.

I stretched to turn the alarm off and felt Dean's arm press tighter against me.

"Call in sick," he said. His voice was husky and deep. Deeper than usual. The sound was hard to argue against.

"I can't. I have a full schedule today."

"What if I hold you hostage?"

"That could work."

Dean began kissing my neck, and as I sank into his embrace, reality snuck up on me. I pushed away with a whimper.

"Dean, I can't. I have to go to work. You've lived here less than a day and you're already a bad influence."

Dean smirked, but released me. I went into the bathroom to begin my morning routine. When I came out, I smelled breakfast. I walked into the kitchen to find Dean at the stove, spatula in hand.

"That smells so good."

"Have a seat," he said with a smile.

"I don't usually have time for a big breakfast during the week."

"Well, it doesn't take long for me to get dressed, so... breakfast."

He placed a plate in front of me, then sat with his own. We ate quickly, knowing I had to get to work. I finished getting ready as Dean cleaned up.

I followed him out of the front door and locked up. He walked me to my car, in the driveway, and I began to wonder what the neighbors would think as he pressed me against the car.

"You get off at five, right?"

"Right... but I have to go get your key made."

"Right."

His eyes bore into mine before he kissed me. I'd never been more thankful for remote, keyless entry. I would have had trouble getting the key into the lock after that kiss. I took a breath as he walked to his car, then I headed off to work.

I was so busy that the morning went by pretty quickly. It was almost noon as I was cleaning up after a patient, and Carol walked in.

"Ummm... Rebecca," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes?"

"There's an extremely hot guy in the waiting room who's asking for you... Says his name is Dean?"

"Seriously?" I was honestly surprised. I hadn't told him exactly where I worked, and had no clue he would show up.

"Okay, ummmm... can you tell him I'll be there in a minute?"

"I'll tell him, but if it were me, I wouldn't make this guy wait."

I laughed. "Just tell him, okay?"

She left and I finished up. I walked out to the waiting area and there he was, sitting wide-legged, slouched in a chair. He stood when he saw me, and I walked over to him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey." He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "I was hoping to catch you for lunch."

"I was just about to take my lunch. I'll grab my purse."

When I went into the break room to get my things, Carol followed me.

"Are you gonna share?" she asked.

"Share what?" I asked innocently.

"Who is that? And are there anymore like him?"

"Well," I said with my hand on the door, "he has a brother, but I've never met him."

"I need more information, girl."

"Maybe later."

I gave her a small smile as I walked back out to Dean. "Ready."

He held the office door open for me, then the passenger door on the Impala. I could only imagine the talk back inside.

"Is fast food okay?" he asked. "I was hoping to go back to the house so we could be alone."

"Don't know if that's such a good idea," I said with a grin.

"I'll behave... I promise."

"Okay, fast food's fine."

We quickly made our way through the drive-thru, and made the short trip home. We sat at the kitchen table and ate as we talked.

"I went to a couple of shops today," Dean said.

"Any luck?"

"Got hired at the second one."

"That's great!"

"They've got a guy about to retire. They haven't put out any wanted ads yet, but he gave me a quick quiz and looked my car over. He hired me right there. Filled out the papers and everything."

"When do you start?"

"I can start tomorrow. Eight to five, so we'll get home together."

"Definitely a plus," I said.

"I'm gonna stay here when you go back to work, since I'm not job hunting anymore."

"Sounds good."

"What time do you have to be back?"

"One-thirty," I said.

"So, we're almost done eating... and we'll still have a good forty-five minutes before you have to leave." His eyes were practically shining with mischief.

"Dean..."

"What?"

"Tonight... I promise."

We finished our food and moved to the sofa to hang out for a while. Talking led to hand holding. Hand holding led to petting. Petting led to kissing. Deep, passionate kissing. His lips gradually moved to my neck, and I tilted my head to give him room. My hand gripped the front of his shirt as he slowly lay me back onto the sofa. His left forearm supported his weight, while his right hand rubbed and gently squeezed my thigh through my scrub pants. I felt his hand travel up over my hip, under my shirt. His skin against mine felt wonderful. My mind screamed at me that I had to go back to work, but my body wasn't listening to anything but Dean's hands and mouth.

Eventually, he removed his hand from me and grabbed my hand, pressing it into the sofa above my head. His kisses slowed, and I noticed for the first time that my pulse was racing. With one more deep kiss, he pulled me back up into a sitting position.

"Dean Winchester... You're gonna be the death of me."

He grinned. "Come on. You have to get back to work."

"Right. I'm more looking forward to tonight."

"Me too, sweetheart."


	11. Chapter 11

Dean drove me back to work, but didn't get out of the car. I gave him a quick kiss, then went inside. Half the office followed me into the break room asking about Dean. When I explained that he was the guy who stepped in when Jake was harassing me they all became intrigued, but I told them I had a patient coming in and had to prep my space. They groaned and whined, but let me go. A few of them knew he had driven me home that night. None of them knew I had slept with him.

The afternoon went by quickly, but not fast enough for my liking. Carol came over to me in the break room as we picked up to leave for the day.

"You bringing your friend to the bar tonight?"

"Actually, I'm not gonna make it."

"Oh, really?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"Really," I said, matter of factly.

"Okay, well... have fun."

She gave me a wink, grabbed her purse, and left. I soon followed. I stopped to get Dean's key made, which thankfully didn't take too long. I called him from the parking lot before I pulled out.

"Hey, sexy," I flirted.

"Hey, beautiful." My heart almost skipped a beat.

"I'm on my way home. Do I need to pick up food?"

"No, I did some cooking here."

"You cook, too?"

"Enough to get by."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"I'll be waiting."

"Bye."

When I got home, the door was unlocked. I walked in and sat my stuff down. Dean emerged from the kitchen and I held up his new key.

"Wanna give it a try?"

He came up to me and wrapped his hand around mine, holding the top of the key between his forefinger and thumb. He answered by leaning down and kissing me. He removed the key from my hand as he kissed me, then wrapped his arms around my waist, spinning me around and slowly pulling away as he backed toward the door.

"Lock it," he said in his way out. He closed the door behind him and I locked it. A moment later, Dean was inside.

"It works," he said with a smile. He pulled his keys from his pocket and slipped it onto his key ring. "You hungry?"

"I could eat."

He motioned toward the kitchen and I ate what may have been the best hamburger I'd ever had. After dinner, we went to the sofa. No pretenses. His hands were immediately in my hair, his lips on mine. He pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling his thighs. He held my face in his hands, and smiled.

"Time to tell me about those dreams."

"There were several."

"Pick a few." He took my hands and laced our fingers together.

"Well... Most of them were you coming back. You just took me. Really hard. And once or twice there was one... do you remember our last night together before you left? We showered the next morning."

"I remember."

"You remember what I wanted to do?"

"Got ya," Dean said with a smile.

"Basically, they all had the same goal. Your hands, everywhere... your mouth, everywhere... and me..." I stopped and smiled. I almost had trouble saying it to him.

"Yeah?"

"Completely satisfied. Barely able to move."

An expression came over Dean's face that I had never seen before. His eyes grew dark. I felt his hands squeeze mine tighter.

Without warning, his hands left mine and were on my rear as he stood with me in his arms. My legs wrapped around him as he headed for the bedroom. Once through the door, he pinned me against the wall and ravished my neck. I gripped his shoulders, barely able to believe any of it was real.

He pushed himself against me, grinding our bodies together.

"Dean..." It came out breathy and soft. His lips immediately covered mine, silencing me for the time being. His body sill holding me pressed against the wall, his hands ran up and down my legs, squeezing, not so gently this time. My hands went to his hair. As he moved back to my neck, my mouth found his earlobe. I pulled it between my teeth, covering it and letting it slide back through my lips.

Dean practically growled as he spun around and nearly threw me on top of the bed before climbing on top of me. He used his knees to push my legs apart and settled between them. He began to grind against me through our clothes. His jeans through my thin scrubs quickly got to me. My breathing began to get ragged, and I started moving my hips against his, my body searching for release. His large hands soon stilled my movement and he stopped his, making me whimper.

He pulled my shirt from me and quickly unhooked my bra. It soon went sailing across the room, and his mouth was on me. His hands pushed at my pants and I helped get them off, trying to keep his mouth on my breast, but he eventually sat up and ripped them from my legs. All of his clothing quickly followed, leaving me in just my panties. He once again began to grind against the thin barrier, causing us both to moan. His mouth returned to my breasts, giving each one attention. I was so close. Too close.

"Dean, please..."

His lips came to mine, and his hand moved between my legs. He brushed his fingers over me before he pulled the panties off completely. His fingers returned to the spot as he kissed me, and my hips moved against him. My eyes closed, and my mouth hung open, little noises escaping, so he moved to my neck. Just when I felt like I was about to explode, he stopped. I opened my eyes as he plunged into me. I didn't have a chance. Every nerve was already on edge, and I began trembling with the first stroke. Dean kept going. No stopping for me to ride it out. Hard and fast, keeping me at that peak. At one point I had to force myself to breathe. My hands tightly gripped his shoulders. I knew my nails were sinking into his skin, but I couldn't help it. The tension was too much. He held onto me tight, moving faster, and I knew he was close too. I wrapped my legs around him and buried my face in his neck, licking and kissing. He groaned, and gave one final thrust before his body gave in and collapsed on top of me. My legs fell to the bed, but I kept kissing his neck as our breathing slowed, and our heart rates came back down.

"That was amazing," I said, finally able to speak. "Way better than any dream I ever had."

He pulled out and rolled onto his side, pulling me into him. He captured my mouth and kissed me passionately. His hands were in my hair and on the sides of my face. I held one hand on his arm, and had the other against his chest.

"Dean?"

I tilted my head away to speak, so he moved his lips to my neck.

"Hmmm?"

"You gonna say anything?"

He kissed his way back up to my lips, then stared into my eyes. He didn't say anything for a moment. He just stared.

"Say something," I said with a nervous laugh.

He ran his thumb along my jaw, still staring into my eyes.

"You make me happy," he said. "You're the first woman I ever wanted to change the way I live for." He kissed me gently, then spoke again. "I'm glad I came back... and I'm sorry I ever left."

My heart felt as though it were about to explode. I hadn't expect that kind of confession. I felt tears building and tried to keep them from falling.

"I'm glad you came back, too."


	12. Chapter 12

Dean was surprised by his own admission. He hadn't meant to tell her that, but something inside just had to get it out. She had to know that it wasn't just about sex anymore. He wanted to be there with her, all the time. If they could lock themselves away together somewhere, he would. Rebecca affected him in ways that he had never experienced. He wanted to maul her and protect her at the same time. The thought of another man touching her made him crazy. The knowledge that no other man ever had made him feel virile. She chose to be with him, and no one else. Rebecca had made him feel special, like no one else had ever done.

"I'm glad you came back, too."

Her words came to him as if through a tunnel, he was so lost in thought, staring into her eyes. He could see moisture building in them, and it made his heart swell.

She touched his face and his eyes closed.

"You okay, baby?" she asked.

"I'm great," he said without opening his eyes. "Just enjoying you touching me."

He felt her shift and opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna touch you more," she said. "Come here."

She put her arm around him so that his head rested against her shoulder, his forehead in the crook of her neck. It wrapped around his back and she pulled pulled him close. Her other hand returned to his face, lightly stroking. Their legs naturally intertwined with each other's.

Dean draped his arm over her and closed his eyes again. He took a breath, inhaling deeply. Was this what it was like to feel taken care of? He was so used to being in charge, being in control, being the one to give. He was the protector, the provider, the pleaser. He felt comfortable in that role. This one act of genuine affection from Rebecca felt almost foreign to him, but he liked it. His body relaxed, and he began to doze off in her arms.

He wasn't sure when, but they had fallen asleep at some point. He and Rebecca were still in the same position. The hand at his back had fallen away, and the hand on his face now lay against his chest, but he was still in her arms. He realized that neither of them had showered. They had already been asleep for a few hours, so he decided not to wake her. Since she was off tomorrow, she could take her time and shower in the morning. He, of course, now had to work. He weighed the options. Shower now, or when he woke up. He decided not to wait. He slowly slipped from Rebecca's embrace and sat on the edge of the bed.

He checked his phone, which he had put on silent when Rebecca got home. He hadn't been away from Sam long, but he was hoping for a call, or a text, even just to say "hey." Nothing from Sam, but he did have a missed call from a number he didn't recognize. Whoever it was left a voicemail. He checked it.

"Hi, Dean," the voice said. "This is Mr. Walters from the shop. I know I told you to come in tomorrow, but I forgot tomorrow is Saturday. Don't know where my brain's at. We only work half days on Saturday and we switch it up, so I don't want that to be your first day. Enjoy your weekend, and we'll see you Monday."

Dean hung up the phone. No work. He looked over his shoulder at Rebecca, still sleeping peacefully. He decided he still wanted the shower, so he made his way to the bathroom with just a clean pair of boxers.

He adjusted the water temperature before getting in. He let the warm water wash over him as he thought about Rebecca. Those words just wanted to come out. They were on the tip of his tongue, but he wouldn't let them out. He couldn't. It was too soon, right? They didn't know each other well enough for that to be true. She hadn't even said it yet. He certainly wasn't going to say it.

As if she knew his mind was troubled with thoughts of her she knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Dean called out.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You seem a little... off tonight."

"I'm just taking a shower, babe."

"In the middle of the night?"

Dean turned the water off and grabbed his towel. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the shower. He saw that Rebecca had pulled on his shirt, which came down to her upper thigh.

"Well, I woke up thinking I had to work tomorrow and hadn't showered, and I didn't wanna wait until morning."

Dean avoided eye contact. His emotions were too close to the surface. The worst part was that he knew she could tell. He couldn't hide it.

"Dean... You can talk to me. If you've decided that you really don't want this..."

"Don't want what?" His eyes went back to hers.

"This life... me..."

"I wanna be here with you more than I've wanted anything in a long time."

"But something's wrong. I've felt it ever since we made love tonight."

"Sweetheart," he said, taking her hands in his, "nothing's wrong. I just need time to adjust to suburban life. It's not my usual pace."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Don't you ever think that I don't want you. I've wanted you from the moment I saw you. Even more now that I know you."

He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. Those words were trying to break free again, so he kissed her to keep them locked up, but they were still ready to escape when the kiss was over.

"Go back to bed," he said, forcing the other words back. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," she said. She gave him a quick kiss, then closed the door behind her.

Dean dried off and pulled on his boxers before joining Rebecca back in bed. He snuggled behind her and drew her in close with an arm over her. He would have trouble falling back to sleep. His body was used to operating off of just a few hours, but he didn't care. He would stay there with his arms around the woman he loved, even if he wasn't ready to admit it.


	13. Chapter 13

After leaving Dean in the shower, I got back into bed and waited for him. I closed my eyes and thought about what he had said. He wanted to be there, and I believed him. He wanted me. I believed him. Yet something felt off. I just didn't know what.

He eventually emerged from the bathroom and climbed into bed. He draped an arm over me, pulling me closer. There was no movement after that. I felt every inch of him pressed against me. I could feel his chest expand and contract against my back as he took long, deep breaths. I lay there for some time wondering if I should press him for another explanation, but I didn't want to push him away. I didn't want to nag or annoy him.

"Dean, you still awake?"

"Mmhmmm."

I turned around so that I could face him. He lifted his arm, then settled it back over me when I was done.

"This is gonna probably sound silly. I feel like there's something I should say to you... only I have no clue what it is."

"You're right," he said with a smile. "That does sound silly."

"I can tell there's something bothering you... even if it is just you trying to adjust to a slower-paced life. I believe you when you say you want me."

"Good." His voice was firm with that one-word statement.

"And I believe that you want to be here."

"Good."

"So, whatever it is that's bothering you... I just want you to know that you can talk to me about it. And if you don't wanna talk, I'll just hold you like I was doing earlier. You seemed to like that."

"That was great," he said. "I have to be honest, no woman has ever held me that way after sex."

"Really?"

"Really. Most I never stuck around long enough. The few that I did, I always did the holding... which I like. I mean, you... I love holding you, but the way you held me was different."

A look came over his face that I couldn't quite figure out. He gently caressed my face and kissed me. When he pulled away, he looked into my eyes.

"Do you want me to hold you?" I asked.

"No... I wanna hold you right now."

He slipped his arm beneath me, wrapping it around me and pulling my face into his neck, which I kissed a few times. My arm went over him, holding his arm, which was over me, and our legs were once again in a tangle.

"Seems to me like we're holding each other," I said into his neck.

"Works for me."

"What time do you have to get up for work?"

"Oh... I forgot to tell you. I had a voicemail from the boss. He just wants me to wait until Monday."

"So, what you're telling me is, I have you all to myself for two days?"

"Yes, you do, sweetheart."

"You realize that will be the longest we've ever spent together?"

"Yeah. I have no idea how we'll pass the time," Dean said with a playfulness in his voice.

"I could stay like this for two days."

"Me too, sweetheart."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I love when you call me sweetheart." I said with a smile.

"I like when you call me baby... and when you called me sweetie before. I also like when you called me sexy... of course."

"Of course," I said with a chuckle.

He kissed my forhead, then settled back into his pillow. We fell asleep again in each other's arms. When I woke up the next morning, Dean was already awake. As my eyes began to flutter open, I felt him brush my hair away from my face.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said.

"Good morning, baby."

We just lay there, unmoving and silent in an embrace for a while. I began to kiss the skin where his neck met his shoulder, and I felt him sigh. He moved his hand to the back of my head and gently rubbed.

"As much as I hate to leave this spot," I said, "I need a shower."

"Who says you can leave?"

"I have to."

His arms tightened around me, and his legs wrapped around mine.

"You have to break free first," he said.

"You're kidding."

"I don't think so."

I began to struggle against him, trying to push away, but his arms just held me tighter.

"Dean, you're stronger than I am. There's no way I'm getting out unless you let me."

"But I don't wanna let you go," he said. His lips came down on mine for a gentle kiss.

"We've got all weekend, sweetie." He smiled at my term of endearment. "I'll be quick. I promise."

He gave me one more kiss before he finally released me and rolled onto his back. I got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"You look really sexy in my shirt, you know," he said.

I turned and smiled at him before closing the door behind me.

I half expected him to join me in the shower, but I finished with no sign of Dean. When I opened the door, I was hit with the smell of breakfast.

"I can really get used to this," I said to myself.

I walked up behind him in the kitchen. He was standing at the stove. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his back. He had pulled on a t-shirt and sweat pants. Since he seemed to like it so much, I had decided to wear one of his clean shirts. It came about mid-thigh on me.

"You know," I said, "you've done more than your share of cooking since you came back."

"It's okay," he said. "I kinda enjoy it."

We ate and I told Dean to go relax on the sofa while I cleaned up the kitchen. It was only fair, after all. Once the dishes were put away, I walked behind the sofa and leaned down, wrapping my arms around Dean's broad shoulders. He had his cell phone open to the contact list with the name 'Sammy' highlighted.

"Sammy?" I asked. "Is that your brother, Sam?"

"Yeah."

"You gonna call him?"

"I was thinking about it."

"Why just thinking?" I walked around and sat next to him on the sofa.

"He hasn't called or anything since we went our separate ways. I know it's only been a few days, but..."

"Well, have you called him?"

"No."

"Then do it."

"I don't wanna bother him."

"Did you guys part on good terms?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Then, why the hesitation?"

Dean just stared at his phone. I couldn't help but wonder why he thought he would be bothering his brother.

"Why don't you send him a text and just tell him to call you when he has some time. That way, he knows you wanna talk and you're not bothering him if he's busy."

He kept staring at his phone, and I thought maybe he would do it if I weren't sitting right next to him. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and stood.

"I'm gonna go straighten the bed."

I closed the door behind me and began tugging on the twisted sheets. A few minutes later, the door opened and Dean leaned against the door frame watching me. I heard him groan when I bent over to tuck the sheet under the mattress, causing his shirt to ride up higher on my thigh.

"I don't know why you're bothering to make the bed," he said.

"I'm not really making it, just straightening it."

"Tucking is making."

"Okay," I said, standing back. "Point taken."

I pulled the comforter up and quickly straightened it before turning back to Dean.

"So, did you text him?"

"I did," he said walking to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forhead. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. You seem to know exactly what I need."

I didn't know what to say. I just smiled at him, and he leaned in to kiss me.

"Do you think he'll call back today?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, if he does... Whenever he does, you tell him he has an open invitation to visit. He's welcome here anytime. I have the spare bedroom."

His thumb brushed over my cheek. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Not in those words, no," I said with a smile.

"You're amazing."


	14. Chapter 14

Rebecca honestly had no idea that she had helped him. Dean was worried that Sam would move on and leave him behind again, like the first time he went off to college. The situation was different now, of course. Neither of them were hunting anymore. Sam would have school, and Dean would have Rebecca, but that didn't mean he didn't want his brother too. He didn't want to be the first to reach out. He wanted it to be Sam. Dean didn't want to face rejection from his brother, but Rebecca was right. So, he took that first step. Now it was up to Sam.

And then there was Rebecca's offer for Sam to visit whenever he wanted. The thought made Dean happy. Backyard barbecues during spring break. Christmas dinner during the winter holiday. All with his brother and his girl. A normal life, like he had always secretly wanted. He couldn't imagine anything better.

"You're amazing," he said as his thumb brushed over her cheek.

He watched as she lowered her eyes. A slight blush rose up on her skin. His hand moved from her cheek to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. There were those words again, louder than before. They beat at his brain as if Rebecca would hear if they were loud enough.

Should he say it?  
No.

Was it true?  
...Yes. Yes, it was. He knew that now.

What was he afraid of?  
Dean Winchester? Nothing.

Bull. What was he afraid?  
Rejection. Losing another person he cared about. The possibility that she didn't feel the same way.

He pulled her flush against him and kissed her deeply. His arms wrapped around her, almost lifting her off the ground as his grip tightened. The words bounced around inside his head the whole time. When he pulled away, he lifted her face, with his hands on either side, to make sure she was looking at him.

"Becca..." He stared into her eyes for just a moment before placing a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. When he pulled back again, and she opened her eyes, he let go.

"I love you, Becca."

He could see shock in her face, but what kind of shock? That was the question.

"Dean..." Her hands covered his, still on her face. "I love you, too."

He felt as if a huge boulder had been removed from his back. The love he saw reflected back in Rebecca's face caused his eyes to mist over. He lowered his head and let out a breath, but Rebecca lifted his chin to look into his eyes again.

"Sweetie," she said, "is that what's been bothering you? You were afraid to tell me you love me?"

"Partly," he nodded. "Yeah."

"I was a virgin, Dean. I wouldn't give myself to just anyone... but I gave myself to you. You didn't think you could tell me you love me?"

Dean just shook his head. She had a questioning look on her face, and Dean prayed she wouldn't ask why. She didn't. Instead, she held his hand against her chest and kissed him.

"Make love to me, Dean. Show me how much you love me."

Dean knew he could do that. He slowly pulled his t-shirt off and let it fall to the floor. His pants followed, leaving him in his boxers. His hand went to the top button on his shirt that Rebecca was wearing. He undid one button, and his lips captured hers while he undid the rest. She hadn't been wearing a bra. She stood there in her panties as the shirt fell from her arms.

Dean gently lay her back on the bed. Still standing, he slid his hands down her sides, grabbing her panties as he passed over her hips, and sliding them down her legs. He stepped out of his boxers before joining her on the bed.

Rebecca made her way up the bed so that her head was lying on a pillow. Dean followed her and lay at her side, with his leg slung over one of hers. His hand started at her face as he kissed her, but it slowly moved down until it got to her breasts. His large hand covered one of them, and he gently squeezed. His lips traveled down her neck until his mouth covered her other breast. A moan came from Rebecca as she gripped his shoulder.

"Baby, that feels so good."

He stayed in that spot, switching hand and mouth from one to the other, for several minutes, driving Rebecca crazy. Her breathing became more rapid, and, as he kissed his way back up to her lips, he knew they were both ready.

He hovered over her, staring at her face. Her eyes were closed, and her lips lightly parted.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart. I want you to look at me."

She did as he asked, and he slowly entered her. When their bodies were in full contact he stopped and lightly ground his hips into her. Her mouth opened as if to make a loud sound, but all that came out was a strangled groan.

He started to move inside of her. Short, slow strokes that built up the tension quickly, then longer and deeper. Rebecca wrapped her legs around him and pulled his lips to hers. He kissed a trail to her neck and buried his face there as he went faster. Rebecca began to whimper, until it built up to a scream. Dean felt her body pulsate around him and soon let out a loud grunt, followed by a long moan as his body went limp.

He kissed Rebecca's neck as he lay on top of her. She ran her fingers through his hair, holding him close. Supporting his weight on one elbow, Dean ran his hand along her arm until he found her hand. He pulled it from his head and laced their fingers together, then pressed her hand into the mattress. He kissed back up to her lips, then pulled back to look into her eyes. She put her free hand to his face.

"I love you, too, baby," she said.

Dean closed his eyes and leaned into her touch before kissing her again.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean kissed Rebecca like he would never kiss her again. Full of passion, and full of love. He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so that she ended up lying mostly on top of him, but the kiss never stopped. He ran his hands through her hair, holding it away from her face as they kissed.

Dean's phone rang, interrupting them. Dean groaned and stared into Rebecca's eyes as he reached for his cell. He checked the caller idea and smiled slightly before answering.

"Hey, Sammy."

"Hey, Dean. I got your voicemail. What's up?"

"Just callin' to see how you were."

"So... Nothing's wrong?"

"No. Everything's fine."

Rebecca smiled and gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek before getting got out of bed. She pulled Dean's shirt back on and went into the living room to give him some privacy.

"You start school yet?"

"No, not yet. In a couple of weeks."

"Well, uh... Rebecca said you're welcome here anytime. I was thinking maybe you could come by one weekend before classes start. She's got an extra bedroom..."

"I can't this weekend. Maybe next week?"

"I may have to work next Saturday. Don't know yet. New job. But, you know what? It would only be half a day. We could still hang out the rest of the weekend."

"That sounds good. I'll let you know."

"Sammy... you call me once in a while. Okay?"

"Sure. Same to you, man."

Dean disconnected the call. Just before he hung up, Dean heard the doorbell ring. He didn't know who would be at the door, and he didn't want to embarrass Rebecca, so he put on his sweat pants and a t-shirt before gently opening the door and peeking out. Rebecca was standing just inside the door with a man. The man held the door slightly open, with Rebecca behind it, still in just Dean's shirt. Then Dean realized he had seen the guy before. Her friend Brian. Dean walked out and put his arm around Rebecca.

"Brian, right?"

"Right. Dean?" Brian had a slightly surprised look on his face.

"That's right."

"A bunch of  
us usually meet up at the bar on Friday night," Rebecca explained. "I told Carol at work yesterday that I wouldn't be joining them. This was after you came in to pick me up for lunch."

"I asked about Rebecca last night," Brian added, "and Carol told me I should come by today and see why she didn't go... and now I can see."

"Well, Brian," Rebecca said. "Everyone will find out sooner or later, and I'd want you to be the first to know anyway... Dean and I are living together now."

"Seriously?"

Brian's eyes went from Rebecca to Dean, then back again. He smiled, but Dean had a feeling that he wasn't as happy as he was letting on. Brian hugged Rebecca, then shook Dean's hand. At the contact, Dean's eyes flew to their hands and Brian pulled away.

"Sorry," Brian said.

"Oh," Rebecca said, "his hands are freezing, right?"

"Downright frosty," Dean said.

"Yeah," Brian said, "I suffer with anemia. I can't stay on the iron supplements, but my iron levels drop as soon as I stop taking them. The doctors are a little baffled. Some kind of absorption problem."

"Huh," Dean said, "that must suck."

"Yeah, it kinda does." Dean just kept staring at Brian until he made a move to leave. "Well, I came to see about your absence... and I have. Congratulations to you both. Enjoy your weekend."

"Bye, Brian," Rebecca said. She locked the door after him, then turned to Dean. She leaned against the door. "Was that some kind of jealousy I sensed?"

"You standing in just my shirt talking to some guy? No... not at all."

"That's not 'some guy,' that's my best friend... and he's gay."

"Really?"

"Really. He told me a few years ago. But no one else knows, so please keep it between us. Don't even let Brian know that you know."

"My lips are sealed." Dean took Rebecca's hand and led her to the sofa. "How long have you known him?"

"Almost my whole life. We grew up together." She smiled and kissed Dean on the lips before quickly pulling back. "Oh, how did the call with Sam go?"

"He might stop by next weekend."

"That's great," Rebecca said. "You'll have to let me know what kind of stuff he likes so I can make sure we have it in the house."

Dean smiled and kissed her. The little things she thought of just seemed amazing to him. They made her amazing.

Dean started his new job on Monday. It didn't take him long to get used to making his way around the shop, and he quickly became comfortable in his surroundings. He and Matt, another mechanic, became fast friends. At the end of the day, Matt invited Dean to a barbecue he was having, but Dean declined.

"My brother's supposed to be coming in this weekend. Rain check?"

"Absolutely,"  
Matt said. "See you tomorrow."

By Thursday, Sam had called to confirm that he was coming. He would be there by eight Friday night. Rebecca made sure the house was spotless.

"I wanna make a good impression on the brother of the man I love," she said.

"I think the fact that you make me happy is good enough for him. Remember, he was the one who told me I should come back to you."

"That's right! I have to thank him, then."

"I'm the one that has to thank him."

Dean kissed Rebecca, and it led to the bedroom.

Friday evening, Rebecca rushed home from work to make sure everything was ready. She and Dean pulled up at the same time.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yep. Just half a day though, and Sam already knew that was a possibility."

"Yeah, but what do I do alone with your brother for four hours?"

"Talk to him?"

"About what? What does he like?"

"He's a total book nerd. Talk about reading and stuff."

"Really? 'Reading and stuff?'"

"What?"

"You traveled the country with the man, your whole life, and you give me 'reading and stuff?'"

"I don't know. Just get to know him."

Rebecca straightened up a bit, then they started fixing dinner together. Dinner was almost ready when the doorbell rang. Rebecca started fidgeting and tugging at her clothes. She had insisted on changing out of her scrubs.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Dean chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You look wonderful. Don't be so nervous. He's gonna love you."

Dean walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Hiya, Sammy."

"Hey, Dean."


	16. Chapter 16

Dean pulled Sam into a hug before he even made it in the door.

"Good to see ya," Dean said.

"Good to see you, too. Where's Rebecca?"

"She's in the kitchen. Hey, Becca," he called out. "Sam's here."

"Coming!"

Dean couldn't hide the smile on his face. "Dude, since you called to say you were definitely coming, she's been running around cleaning and prepping... like you were the Pope or something."

"Wow."

Rebecca came out of the kitchen, tugging at her shirt. She smiled up at Sam and extended her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Sam."

Sam stared at her hand and scoffed. "You're kidding, right?"

Rebecca's face fell as she looked from Sam to Dean, then back again, but Sam smiled at her.

"Any woman that can get my brother to settle down doesn't get a handshake."

Taking one big step toward her, he leaned down slightly and wrapped her in a tight embrace. She seemed a little surprised, but returned his hug.

"I hate to be rude," Sam said as he pulled back, "but do you mind if I borrow him for one minute? I need to tell him something kinda personal."

"Not at all," she said. "Back door is through the kitchen."

"Thanks," he said.

Dean slapped him on the back and motioned to the kitchen. He gave Rebecca a wink, and a quick kiss as he passed her and followed Sam out back. They walked away from the door a little, and Sam smiled.

"She seems nice," he said.

"She is. Wait 'til you get to know her."

"You seem pretty proud," Sam said with a chuckle.

"Maybe I am," Dean said. "I think I have reason to be. My brother's back in school, bettering himself and all that crap..." Sam let out a laugh, and Dean continued. "And I've got an amazing woman at my side. And no demons. We shut down Hell, Sammy. For good. So, yeah, I'm pretty damned proud."

"Which brings me to why I wanted to talk to you," Sam said. "What does she know?"

"Nothing, and I wanna keep it that way."

"What did you tell her about your past?"

"Mom died in a house fire. Dad couldn't handle it. He moved us around a lot. Died after a car crash. We kept traveling doing odd jobs."

"So, you just left out the things that go bump in the night."

"Exactly."

"Alright, that's all I needed to know."

The guys went back inside and Rebecca started serving the food. They sat at the kitchen table and talked. Sam watched how his brother interacted with Rebecca. Without her prodding, he held her hand. An intimate, completely non-sexual gesture that seemed almost out of place for Dean. And the way he looked at her when she spoke... as if she were the only person in the room. She had definitely gotten Dean to show a side of himself that he had kept hidden.

Sam tried to keep the topic mostly about Rebecca. She told him about her parents, her job, and her friends. Sam noticed a definite flinch from Dean at the mention of a friend named Brian. He made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Well," Sam said. "I had kind of a long drive. I'm getting tired and I still need a shower."

"No problem," Rebecca said. "Dean, sweetie, will you start to clean up while I show Sam to his room?"

"Yes, dear," Dean said in a playful tone.

Rebecca showed Sam the guest bathroom and where to find the towels, then took him to the spare bedroom. Once inside the room, she whispered.

"I'm really glad you came, Sam. He tries to hide it, but he's missed having you around."

"I've missed him too," Sam said.

"I hope you come around a lot. Consider this room yours... any time."

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

Rebecca closed the door behind her when she left, in case Sam wanted some privacy. She went back into the kitchen to help Dean finish with clean up.

Dean was washing dishes, so Rebecca grabbed a towel and started drying. She stood close enough that their arms were touching, but neither said anything. As Rebecca dried the last plate and put it away, Dean watched her. He had his girl in front of him, and his brother in the next room. He was beyond content. He was happy.

Rebecca folded the towel and placed it on the counter. When she turned to Dean, she smiled and giggled.

"What?" she asked. "What's that look?"

He didn't answer with words. He wouldn't be able to find the right ones. Instead, he took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. A sigh escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

Dean began to walk her backwards until her rear hit the kitchen table. When he started to lay her back, leaning over her, she protested.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you."

"Not here!"

"Yes, here," he said, kissing her neck.

"Your brother is in this house. He could walk in."

"Sam's in the shower."

"And I'm sure it doesn't take him long. What if he decides he wants water or something before he goes to sleep? Unless, of course, you're saying this will be over that fast," she teased.

Dean pulled back with a shocked look on his face. "Excuse me?"

"It's a simple question. Obviously if you think we'll be done before Sam gets out of the shower..."

Rebecca let out a squeal as Dean scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. He closed the door with his foot.

"Lock it," he said against her mouth.

She blindly reached down and locked the door, never taking her lips from his. As he walked over to the bed, she used one hand to start unbuttoning his shirt. He gently placed her on the bed, and she knelt on the mattress in front of him, finishing with the buttons on his shirt. The path down his shirt led straight to the button on his jeans. He undid the fly and Dean grabbed her hand.

"Oh, no," he said. "We're taking this slow."

"A minute ago you wanted me so bad you were willing to take me on the table. Now you wanna go slow?"

"You pretty much issued a challenge in there."

"I don't wanna go slow," she said pulling his bottom lip between her teeth, as her hands played over his chest, under his open shirt. "I just wanted you in the bedroom." She kissed his chin, then made a trail to his ear, and whispered, "I wanna be on top."

Dean groaned and quickly removed his clothes. Rebecca did the same. He got into the bed with her and lay on his back, pulling her with him. As they kissed, Rebecca straddled Dean's waist. His hands slid up her bare thighs, until his fingers moved over her abdomen, and his thumbs brushed over the sensitive spot between her legs. She moaned against his lips, and he smiled. She raised herself up before coming down on him, letting him sink into her completely. Her mouth fell open, and Dean quickly sat up and covered her mouth with his, muffling her scream, not wanting to alert Sam as to what was going on. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her still as they kissed. He knew if they moved now, she would be gone, and her body tightening around him would have him following too soon. Her kissing gradually became more heated and he loosened his grip on her. When she began moving her hips against him, he lay back again. She rose up on her knees and sank back down, over and over. When Dean felt a tremor run through her body, he pulled her down on top of him, kissing her. He grabbed on to her hips, planted his feet on the bed, and began driving into her. She held herself up with her palms on the bed on either side of Dean. When her arms began to tremble, she sat up, her hands gliding up her thighs to her breasts. Her head was thrown back and her eyes closed. Dean watched the whole time.

Her knees tightened, pressing into his sides as her whole body began to tremble. He gripped her hips tighter and gave a few more upward thrusts before his body too was shaking.

Rebecca collapsed on top of him, and his legs stretched out again on the bed, but they remained connected, and otherwise unmoved. Tremors continued to course through Rebecca. Some small. Some strong enough to make her curl up slightly. Dean felt each one as he remained inside of her.

When the tremors finally subsided, Dean rolled her over, onto her back, and lay beside her. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

She smiled, and Dean could see that her eyelids were heavy. "I'm gonna sleep good tonight," she said.

Dean didn't even try to fight the smile that pulled at his mouth. He loved knowing that he satisfied Rebecca so completely, and he loved that she always let him know it.

"Get comfortable," he whispered.

Rebecca turned so that she was facing away from Dean, lying mostly on her stomach. She had one leg raised, curled up by her chest. When she settled, Dean moved in close behind her, practically lying on top of her, with his arm draped over her. His hand gently stroked the leg curled up at her side. She was soon asleep. Dean just held her, breathing her in, until sleep overtook him too.


	17. Chapter 17

His lips were on my neck, and my hands were in his hair. I felt his tongue on my skin and let out a sigh.

"Rebecca..."

His lips were still on me.

"Rebecca..."

Suddenly, he was staring into my eyes.

"Rebecca?"

I felt a hand on my arm, but there wasn't one there. This was a dream. It faded and I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Good morning," Dean said. His hand slid up and down my arm.

"What time is it?"

"Seven. I didn't know if you wanted to get up with me for work, or if you wanted to sleep in."

I let out another groan and turned into him. "You interrupted a good dream."

"Oh yeah?" He put his arm over me and pulled me close. "Was I in it?"

"Most definitely." I kissed him and tried not to think about the dream I had just been having. "Since I'm awake, I'll get up. I'll make breakfast."

We got out of bed and got dressed. Dean wore an old beat-up pair of jeans and a pull over t-shirt. I wanted to be comfortable, so I pulled on sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt.

"Should we wake Sam?" I asked.

"Nah," he said. "He's kind of an early bird. He'll be up soon anyway."

By the time breakfast was ready, Sam emerged from his room. He walked into the kitchen, running his hands through his hair.

"'Morning, Sam," I said with a smile.

"'Morning."

We all sat and ate, and it was soon time for Dean to leave. He put his plate in the sink.

"I'll be back home in time for lunch," he said.

He leaned down and kissed me, then patted Sam on his shoulder on the way out. I was officially alone with Sam.

"You sleep okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did."

I stared at the table, unsure of how to say what I wanted to say. I finally decide to just spit it out.

"Dean said that you convinced him to come back."

"I wouldn't say 'convinced.' It was a suggestion. You don't convince Dean to do anything he doesn't want to."

"Well, thank you for your suggestion. I didn't think I'd ever see him again, and I really missed him when he left."

"I think you telling him to leave was the best thing for him."

"I didn't tell him to leave.. I just..."

"I know. That came out wrong... but still. It made him realize he had something he really wanted. Something special."

I smiled. "I love that man. I knew right away there was something special about him. Did he tell you how we met?"

"He said he met you in a bar. That's all I know."

"I was being harassed by the town jerk. He grabbed my arm, and Dean stepped in. He made sure I was okay. He even gave me a ride home later that night. Not once did he make a move on me."

"But you two ended up..."

"Yes, we did," I said with a blush.

"You made the move?" He seemed genuinely surprised, and I laughed. "You just," he fumbled, "I mean, from what Dean's told me about you, I didn't think you..."

"It's okay," I said. "You're right. Normally, that's not me. Like I said, I knew he was special."

I stood and brought our empty plates to the sink. "So, what made you decide to go to college now?"

"I've always wanted to go back."

"You've been before?" I sat back down, across the table from him.

"Yeah. I was pre-law."

"Wow! Why did you leave it?"

I watched as his face became somber, and I almost regretting asking the question. "There was a fire in my apartment... my girlfriend died."

I immediately remembered Dean telling me about their mom dying in a fire. My hand went up to my mouth. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I didn't handle it well. It stayed with me for a long time. I hit the road with my brother, and we've been at it ever since. But I've wanted to go back to school for a while now."

"You going pre-law again?"

"No," Sam said with a smile. "General Studies for now. I'm not really sure which direction I wanna go."

I stood again and started washing the dishes. Sam followed me and took over drying. I pointed out where things went, and he put them away as he dried.

Dean had been right about 'reading and stuff.' We had a pretty good discussion about our favorite novels, and the fact that movies usually butchered them. It made the time fly by, and Dean was soon home. He came through the door to find Sam and I sitting on the sofa, laughing over a mutually loved fictional character.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked as he walked up behind the sofa.

"Marvin the robot," Sam said.

"Who?"

"It's a character... from a book."

"Yeah, okay, geekboy." He turned to me. "See, I told you... 'reading and stuff.'"

"Hey!" Sam said. "I take offense."

I laughed at the exchange. You could certainly tell these two were brothers. I noticed then that Dean was carrying a grocery bag.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the bag.

He held up the bag with a smile on his face. "Everything we need for a barbecue."

"Awesome!" I said. I got up from the sofa and went to change. The weather was getting cooler, so I changed into a pair of jeans and a thicker, more fitted shirt.

We prepared the meat in the kitchen, then headed to the back yard. Dean got the grill going as Sam and I carried out the food. We sat and talked while the food cooked, each taking a turn to check on it or flip things over. When it was almost done, Dean stayed at the grill. He had the tongs in one hand and a beer in the other. Sam had gone inside to take a phone call, so I walked up behind Dean and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey, sexy," I said.

"Hey, beautiful."

I gave a gentle squeeze before I released him and moved to stand next to him. "I like Sam," I said. "He's sweet."

Dean stretched out his arm, still holding his beer, and put it around my shoulders. "I think he likes you, too."

The wind shifted, causing the flames to rise up. Smoke blew into our faces and I moved away.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"Away from the smoke."

I sat back down and Sam came out a few minutes later. We all enjoyed the barbecue. Dean had made enough that we would have more for dinner. We ate until we were stuffed.

"That was good, man," Sam said leaning back in his chair.

"Everything's good," Dean said softly. I almost didn't hear him. If I hadn't been looking at him, I may not have heard him. His eyes met mine and we both smiled. "How about a movie?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," I said. "I think we should let our guest choose."

"Naw, I don't have to," Sam said.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean said as he stood. "I'll show you the collection."

When the guys went inside, I started cleaning up. It wasn't until I walked back toward the house and saw my reflection in the glass in the door that I realized I was smiling. I pictured Dean's face smiling back at me, and my chest got tight. I was almost overwhelmed with emotion. I was truly happy.

When I walked into the living room, Sam was still scanning over the movies in the large movie case. He seemed surprised at my eclectic taste. We watched a few movies, ate dinner, then watched another movie. It was during that movie that I dozed off, snuggled against Dean on the sofa.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean felt Rebecca's hand go limp in his, and he knew she had fallen asleep. Her head was against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and started to wake her up. When Sam saw, he tried to stop him.

"Dude, let her sleep."

"She'll wanna take a shower after being in the yard all afternoon."

"Come on, the movie's almost over. You can wake her up then, and we'll all get to sleep. I have to get on the road early."

Dean's face fell a little. "I almost forgot you weren't sticking around." The idea of his little brother leaving him again ran through his mind. "Okay, we'll let the movie finish."

When the movie was over, Dean lifted Rebecca from the sofa and carried her to the bedroom. He lay her on the bed and removed her jeans.

"Come on, sweetheart. Time to wake up."

Rebecca grunted and turned onto her side. Dean leaned over and began kissing her neck.

"Rebecca... Are you dreaming about me again?"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she stared into Dean's smiling face. "Unless you plan to pick up where they leave off, you need to stop interrupting my dreams."

"Then you were dreaming about me again," he said with a smile.

"I always dream about you." Rebecca looked down at her bare legs and grinned at Dean. "But maybe that wasn't a dream. Where are my jeans?"

"On the floor. I was undressing you so you can shower."

"Ugh! I do need to shower."

"You want company?"

"That would be nice," she said with a grin.

Dean held out his hand and pulled her to her feet. She pulled her shirt off over her head and kissed him. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her into the bathroom. He reached blindly into the shower to turn on the water as she undid his pants. When he broke the kiss to remove the rest of his clothes, Rebecca moved around him and adjusted the water temperature. Dean moved in behind her, kissing her neck. He unhooked her bra and replaced it with his hands as it fell away. Rebecca wiggled out of her panties, rubbing against Dean in the process. His hands squeezed her hips, and he growled into her neck as he pushed her forward into the shower. He put her hands flat against the wall, then let his hands glide down her arms, back to her breasts. She wiggled her hips against him, and lay her head back onto his shoulder.

Rebecca was driving Dean crazy moving against him that way. His hands left her breasts as he bent down slightly and lifted her right leg out to the side. He held it up with his hand behind her knee as he found his way into her. He filled her slowly, giving her time to object to this position. With her head still back against his shoulder, she reached back with her left hand and squeezed his hip, her fingertips sinking into his flesh. He moved in and out. Each time their bodies connected, she let out a sharp gasp, mixed with a moan. As he picked up his pace, his left hand travelled down between her legs, and her noises got louder.

In a series of fluid moves, Dean pulled out of her, turned her around, picked her up, and plunged into her again. Her legs immediately wrapped around him, and her back was against the shower wall. He stared into Rebecca's eyes as the tension built inside of him.

Rebecca's entire body began to squeeze him. Her legs curled up around his waist. Her head fell forward onto his shoulder, and her arms clung to him tightly. Her body trembled so forcefully that Dean couldn't hold out any longer.

He leaned his forehead against the wall next to Rebecca. They both fought to catch their breath. When he finally lifted his head, his lips crashed onto hers. She put her hands to his face, and her legs slipped from his hips, leaving her shaky on her feet. Dean wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tight against him while he still supported himself on the wall with his other hand pressed flat against it. He slipped from her, causing another tremor to run through her body.

They kissed until their bodies calmed, then Dean backed Rebecca under the water. He helped her wash her hair, periodically kissing her lips. He never took his eyes from her as she washed, and she returned his gaze. With one long, final kiss, Rebecca stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She dried her hair as Dean finished in the shower. He pulled on a pair of boxers and climbed in bed to find Rebecca wearing one of his plaid shirts.

"You're really making a habit out of wearing my shirts," he said as he slipped an arm over her. They lay facing each other, and she ran a hand over his bare chest.

"Don't you like when I wear your shirts?"

"Sweetheart, I think it's incredibly sexy."

He gave her one of his best smiles, and she returned it. He recognized the look of pure happiness on her face. Much to his surprise, he had seen that look on his own face in the mirror the last few days. Her hand went to his face, and he took it in his, turning his face into it and kissing her palm before holding it to his chest.

"I love seeing you so happy, baby," she said.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you."

Dean set the alarm to make sure they got up in time to see Sam off in the morning. They slipped on their robes and went into the living room where Sam was already putting on his shoes. Rebecca insisted he eat a good breakfast first, so they sat and ate for a while. Sam filled them in on his plans for the next couple of weeks until school started. He had to find a place to live close to campus. He also had a job interview for a position on campus that would allow him to work around his class schedule.

They walked Sam to the door. He gave Rebecca a hug.

"You take care of my brother."

"I will."

"And you," he said to Dean, "it's great to see you happy, man. You deserve it."

He pulled Dean into an embrace and they firmly clapped each other on the back.

"Thanks," Dean said. "You come see us again, as soon as you can."

"I will."

Sam gave a wave as he headed to his car. Dean stayed in the door until he drove off. When he came back inside, Rebecca was standing there waiting for him. He pulled her into his arms.

"Let's go back to bed," he said. "I feel like holding my girl."


	19. Chapter 19

In the months that followed, Dean and I found our routines. We settled into our life together very easily. I eventually took Dean to the bar to meet my friends and coworkers, and everyone loved him. The girls were all jealous, and I can't deny that it made me feel proud. I knew what I had in Dean Winchester. Loyal, passionate, caring... the list went on and on. All of it good.

Dean became good friends with Matt, a guy from the mechanic shop. We spent several weekends with him and his wife, Olivia. Dean even came to like Brian, though it took some time. I never fully understood what Dean had against Brian. He seemed almost suspicious of him in the beginning, but I think he saw, in time, that Brian was nothing more than a really good friend, and he cared about me.

Like so many other mornings, I woke up to Dean's lips on my neck. He was pressed close behind me, and he moved my hair away as his lips caressed my skin. I turned onto my back so that my lips met his. When he pulled away he smiled down at me.

"Happy birthday," he said.

"It's not until Monday."

"But we both have to work on Monday. We're gonna celebrate all weekend."

"Are we really?"

"Yep. I've got it all planned out. Starting when I get off of work, it's your weekend."

After almost a year together, he still found ways to surprise me. I happened to glance at the clock and saw that it was earlier than he usually got up for work on a Saturday.

"Why are we up so early?"

"Celebration preview," he said with a grin.

He leaned down and kissed me deeply, leaving no doubt in my mind what kind of preview this would be. He removed his boxers and tossed them to the floor. I really had made a habit of wearing his button-up plaid shirts to bed. He undid the buttons slowly as we kissed, pulling one side open to reveal a bare breast which he covered with his mouth. His hand slid down my side until it reached my hip, also bare, then it traveled back to pull the other side of the shirt open. As his mouth took in my newly uncovered breast, his hand found the sensitive spot between my legs. I rolled my hips against him as he inserted a long finger.

I tried to watch what he was doing to me, his tongue on my breasts, while his finger slipped in and out, but my eyes kept closing as the pleasure built up. My hands roamed where they could reach. I caressed his face, ran my fingers through his hair, and gripped his shoulders. This was all for me, all for my pleasure, and it was working. He knew exactly what to do.

"Dean..."

He moved his lips back up to mine, speaking against them. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I need you inside of me."

He kissed me as he removed his finger, then pulled away. He took himself in his hand, and slowly stoked a few times while I watched.

"Dean, please..."

He pushed himself into me, and I shuddered. He kissed my cheek and stilled, but I whispered into his ear, "Don't stop."

I thrust my hips forward and wrapped my legs around him as he picked up his pace, and my first birthday present from Dean Winchester left me tired and satisfied.

We kissed as he rolled onto his back and pulled me to his side. His thumb brushed my cheek.

"I love you, Becca."

"I love you, too, baby."

We stayed that way for a while before Dean had to shower for work. I put on my robe and walked him to the door when he left. He kissed me, then stared at me, smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You're gonna get a surprise later."

"Like I got this morning?"

"No. It might get here before I get home."

"A package?" I asked with excitement in my voice.

Dean just shrugged his shoulders. "Hard to say... But maybe you should be dressed. Just in case."

"Ugh! You're killing me!"

He smiled before he kissed me. "I'll see you later."

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I had no idea what Dean's surprise was, and the anticipation was driving me crazy. It was a little after ten when the doorbell rang. I practically ran to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Brian.

"Hey!" I said as I opened the door.

"Hey," he said. "I need you to come with me."

"Go with you where?"

"I can't say."

I smiled. "Does this have something to do with Dean's surprise?" Brian hesitated. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," he said. "It does. Come on."

I grabbed my keys and locked up. Once in Brian's car, he pulled out a bandana.

"To cover your eyes," he said. "It's a surprise, after all." I let him blindfold me after I buckled my seatbelt. "And I'm gonna slide these sunglasses on you, just so no one gets the wrong idea."

I let out a chuckle. "Good idea."

It was a long drive to wherever we were going. Brian wouldn't say a word. Not one clue. He had been sworn to secrecy.

When the car finally came to a stop, I reached for the sunglasses.

"No, no," Brian said. "Not yet. Stay there. I'll come around and get you."

He helped me out of the car and guided me through several turns inside of a building. A large building, from the walking we did.

"Do I get a hint now?"

"We're almost there."

A door was opened and he guided me through, then turned me around.

"Okay, go ahead and sit."

The next thing I knew, my wrists were being tied to the chair, then my ankles.

"What's going on?!" The sunglasses and blindfold came off, and Brian stood with two other men next to him. "Brian?" I pulled against the restraints, "what is this?"

"I'm sorry, Bec. It'll be okay. Just trust me. Don't fight, and it'll be over soon."

"What are you.. Brian?" I had no words. This man I had known and trusted for years had me tied up, God-knows-where. "Trust you? I don't even know what's happening."

"You don't need to. Just stay put, and you'll be fine."

He turned to leave and the others followed him.

"Brian?" He ignored my call. "Brian!" The door slammed shut. I stared at the small window on it, hoping to see Brian's face in it, that he was coming back. He didn't.


	20. Chapter 20

At noon, Dean locked up the shop and headed home. He really hoped Sam hadn't gotten there yet. He wanted to see Rebecca's face when he arrived. They hadn't seen Sam in a few months, and Rebecca kept saying how much she wanted him to visit. Dean had called Sam to see if he could come in for Rebecca's birthday to surprise her, and Sam worked it out.

When Dean pulled up in front of the house, he was a little disappointed to see Sam's car was already there. He was more surprised to find Sam waiting on the porch.

"Why are you out here?"

"Rebecca's not home."

"Not home? Her car's in the driveway."

"I know, but she's not home."

Dean opened the door and went into the bedroom, calling out, "Becca?" He checked the bathroom, the kitchen, and the back yard. She wasn't there. A feeling churned in Dean's stomach. The kind of feeling he used to get when he was hunting.

"Maybe a friend came by and picked her up," Sam said.

Dean shook his head. "I told her she had a surprise coming and that I planned the weekend for us. She would have at least called or sent me a text if she was going off with someone. I've got a bad feeling, Sammy."

Dean tried her cell. It went to voicemail. He didn't know what to do next. The cops wouldn't do anything after just a few hours. He didn't want to call her friends and make them worry. He tried her cell again. This time he left a message.

"Hey, babe, I'm home. Just wondering where you are. Call me when you get this."

They both looked up when they heard a knock on the door. Brian was standing in the open doorway.

"Hey, guys. Sam... you made it in."

"Yeah, I did."

"Have you talked to Rebecca this morning?" Dean asked.

"Yes... I actually need to talk to you. Both of you. Could you come outside?"

Dean followed Brian with Sam close behind. "Is Rebecca okay?"

"She's fine... for now."

"For now? What does that mean?"

"Before I tell you anything else, you have to know that this was not me. I had no idea who you guys are or what you did before. I would never hurt Rebecca."

Dean took a step forward with a balled fist. "You'd better start making sense. Where is Rebecca?"

"She's with my nest."

"Your what?"

"I was turned about five years ago."

"You son-of-a..." Dean lunged at Brian, but Sam held him back.

"Dean, we're outside. You can't hurt him."

"I should have trusted my first instincts about you. Where is she!"

"I want to explain first."

"Explain what? How you lied to her about being her friend?"

"That's not a lie! I was friends with Rebecca before I got turned. I was in love with her, actually. Once I was turned, the love I had for her stayed. It kept me human, in a way. I wouldn't hunt. My nest tried to kill me, but our father let me live. He put a hands-off order on Rebecca, too. As long as I protected the nest and helped out with certain things, they stayed clear of my town, and provided me with blood so I wouldn't have to hunt. Part of the deal was that I had to report anyone who came into my or Rebecca's life on a permanent basis. When your names came up, they got angry. Especially our nest leader. They started planning a way to get to you two."

"And it was to use Rebecca as bait?"

"Yes, I tried to get them to come up with another way. Their other way was to descend on her house and kill anyone inside. Obviously, I wasn't going along with that."

"So you're okay with them killing me and Sam, and using Rebecca to draw us in?"

"No. That's why I'm telling you all this. They had a whole story cooked up for me to get you guys over there. I'm telling you the truth so you can go in prepared and get Rebecca out. They aren't supposed to hurt her, but if they find out I've helped you, they will."

"Then why are you helping us? Why not just let them kill us and let her go?"

"I don't like what I am. I never asked to be a vampire. This nest in particular... they hate humans. They enjoy killing. I want them dead."

"Where is she?"

Brian gave Dean the location where Rebecca was being held, and told him exactly where to find her in the building.

"I'll wait with her," Brian said. "I'll make sure no one hurts her as you get closer."

"Does she know you kidnapped her?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Does she know why?"

"I didn't tell her, no. I just told her not to fight and it would be over soon, and she would be fine. Now, in case someone's watching, I'm supposed to give you this."

Brian handed an envelope to Dean.

"What is this?" Dean asked.

"Instructions. Where to go once you get into the building. Don't follow them. It's a trap. You'll be ambushed before you know what hit you. The nest is small, but strong."

"How many?"

"Five, not counting me. I have to get back. I am sorry, but I didn't have a choice. They would have killed her if I didn't help."

Dean just glared at Brian as he walked away. He backed his car into the driveway behind Rebecca's and opened the trunk, going into the weapons cache for the first time in almost a year.

"You still have your weapons?" he asked Sam.

"Just my gun," Sam said.

"I knew there was a reason to keep this stuff," Dean said. "I wish I had been wrong."

"We'll get her back, Dean."

Dean nodded with his head down. "But will she take me back?" Dean slammed the trunk closed. "Let's get some duffels from the house and get packed."

"We'll need to break into the morgue for dead man's blood."

"So much for living a normal life, huh, Sammy?"


End file.
